DÍAS DE ESCUELA, nadie enseña lo caro que es coger
by Josenso di Farias
Summary: Vendo mi Ipad,tengo un  problema de credito y estoy desesperado por otra dosis,¿drogas?¿alcohol?ojala fueran mi problema,tengo que pagarle a mi puta por sexo, Swan subio la tarifa y no me alcanza con mis ahorros,si estan interesados,me llamo Edward Cullen
1. Días de escuela

_El siguiente fic posee escenas de sexo(lemmons) bastantes fuertes y vocabulario vulgar, por este motivo está catalogado bajo la categoría M, bajo esta advertencia, por favor, leer a conciencia. Gracias._

_Gracias a mi Beta KRYSTI BLACK, que leyó la historia y le gusto, gracias nena eres una amor. _

_Este fic estaba pensado por un concurso pero decidí hacerlo más largo, no posee muchos capis, así que voy a postearlo cada semana, primeramente en el blog que comparto con KRYSTY, y otras hermosas niñas, si desean leerlo primero, todos los lunes posteo el fic primero ahí( si quieren entrar la dirección del blog está en mi perfil) gracias_

_Disclaimer: los personajes les pertenecen a Meyer , solo la historia (que idee en una noche que no podía dormir) es mía._

* * *

><p><strong>Días de escuela<strong>

La posicione contra la pared para que no se atreviera a huir de mí, siempre que estábamos juntos recibía una llamada o recordaba que tenía que hacer algo, según ella más importante e intentaba marcharse, aunque siempre terminaba nuestro asunto antes de irse y dejarme con más ganas; porque ese el maldito problema con ella, siempre tenía más ganas de tenerla. Se quejó un poco cuando bese con brusquedad su cuello, la suavidad y dulzura de su piel era exquisita, tan pálida que casi parecía porcelana, sin imperfección alguna, y como mis labios siempre buscaban poder saborearla; casi sentí palpitar tan fuerte mi miembro cuando sentí como enterró sus dedos en mis cabellos y no pude evitar gruñir, cuando enrollo sus piernas sobre mi cintura y pude al fin enterrarme en ella sin dificultad. Es espectacular como el cuerpo de ella parece estar dispuesto a entregarse a mí sin problemas ni pretensiones, siendo que la dueña de este siempre tenía segundas intenciones. Levante mi mirada y sus orbes chocolates parecían idos pero al mismo tiempo enfocados a mí, y deje que el calor de ella rodee mi verga para poder complacerme de ella, para que me succione, ya que los orgasmos que me daba no tenían comparación con nada. Con una mano aferre su cintura cerca de mi cuerpo, nos sostuve con la otra sobre la pared. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y mi maldita polla parecía que quería agrandarse cada vez dentro de ella, hinchándose y oprimiéndome dentro de ella mientras que seguí entrando y saliendo de su hermosa vagina, y nada jamás me pareció tan caliente como su piel con la mía.

Ella apretó más sus piernas a mí, a lo que me hundí con más fuerza, estaba sudada y deteste no poder desnudarla, porque realmente quería lamer sus pechos, son pequeños, pero tan erectos, duros, perfectos; así que descendí mi rostro para acercarme a sus labios, porque me estaba costando respirar y necesitaba su aire para poder seguir fornicándola sin piedad. Entonces ella abrió sus hechizantes ojos, y movió su rostro a un costado- ….es otro precio…-le oí en un susurro, y apreté la mandíbula para no gritarle lo malditamente puta que era; así que saque mi mano de su cintura y tome su mentón, no sabía que me molesto más la sonrisa en sus labios provocándome o el hecho que no pude hacer otra cosa que posar mis labios sobre los suyos pero mantuve mi mirada fija en ella, y hubiera sonreído si hubiera podido cuando cerró los ojos y apretó mi cabeza más a la suya, y recorrí la extensión en su boca. Tenía el sabor a café y me iba a volver adicto a café de su lengua. Seguí golpeando dentro de ella, y mi cuerpo fue acumulando mis fuerzas en mi zona pélvica y sentí como el interior de ella se iba ciñendo sobre mí, así que apure mi ritmo dentro de ella, y deje de besarla para que pudiera tener su orgasmo tranquila; como siempre ella, tendía a ocultar su rostro sobre mi hombro para que no visualice como era sus expresiones cuando yo, y solo yo, la llevaba al placer puro. Me costó mantener el paso, cuando mi cuerpo desesperado siguió impulsándose dentro y fuera de ella, y casi se me va el aire cuando todo mi esencia se convirtió en puro fulgor juntándose en mi parte pélvica, y me derrame dentro del condón que me separaba de ella.

La sostuve encima de mí mientras que sus piernas de a poco descendían de mis costados y me incline un poco para que pudiera ponerse de pie, las respiración de ambos estaban agitadas y trate de ir soltándola pero ella se quedó un poco más abrazada a mí, mientras intentaba calmar su jadeo; aparto un poco su cabeza y mire como sonrojada se mordía ese carnoso labio inferior ¡esta maldita puta jamás dejaba de tentarme! Y la bese, para que al fin comprenda que yo soy Edward Cullen y que ella no iba a manejarme a su antojo. Pero ella bajo el rostro un poco, rompiendo el beso y apreté los dientes, mientras al fin saque mis manos de ella, asqueado de como siempre haber fornicado con tal zorra, me saque el estúpido condón y me subí los pantalones; no me atreví a mirarla, porque ella no se merecía ningún tipo de consideración, era una puta, aunque era mi puta. Estaba por terminar de abrocharme la hebilla del pantalón, cuando dijo-…son 26 dólares, Cullen…- así que indignado la enfrente, y tuve que luchar por no levantar mi mano y quitarle el mechón que estaba pegado por el sudor en su frente ¿Por qué mierda siempre me tentaba?

-¿Por qué 26? Si no me la chupaste, solo te folle, así que son 15 dólares, Swan…-le recalque enfurecido, mire mi reloj y nuevamente perdí la clase de algebra ¡mamá me va matar si no apruebo esta cursada! Otro problema que la maldita de Isabella Swan causaba, que no prestara atención a mis responsabilidades, papá me advirtió que si fallaba alguna materia me quitaría todos mis privilegios incluido mi adorado volvo plateado ¡demonios!

-me besaste también, Cullen…-me replico mientras terminaba de acomodarse su ropa, como si fuese hecha en una gran casa de modas o algo por el estilo, unos jeans con un talle que no era suyo, y le quedaba grandes, y una camiseta negra, continuamente se viste de negro ¿acaso va a un funeral después de clase todos los días? Pase mis manos por mis cabellos, tratando de calmarme, porque no iba a ganarme en esta ¡no podía ganarme en todas!

-pero con eso aumenta a tres dólares más, Swan y si no sabes sumar, ¿Cuánto es 15 más 3?...-ella siguió manteniendo su sonrisa, alegre de sacarme de quicio, como siempre lo hacía- es 18, Swan, no es cierto, ¿o eso no te entra en tu preciosa cabeza?- y creí que su mirada se suavizo un poco, fue un lapsus facial pero me dejo desconcertado.

- me debes de ayer, Cullen….- fue como un balde de agua fría, me había olvidado que no le había terminado de pagar la mamada de ayer en mi auto; trate de no avergonzarme de mi descuido ¿Cómo iba llevar la cuenta de lo que le debía? Jamás le había debido dinero a nadie, pero también jamás consumí ningún servicio tanto como para ser un deudor, al principio solo la cogía cada cinco días, pero entonces como una puta droga sentía como temblaba y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, así que ahora la follo al menos dos veces al día, y eso sin contar las veces que me chupa la verga o yo beso su vulva ¡si otra cosa patética que ella origina en mí! ¡Adoro lamerle los jugos! Intente mantener mi calma y no demostrar que esto me estaba afectando y busque en los bolsillos de mi campera mi billetera, pero comencé a maldecir entre dientes cuando me di cuenta que tendría que hacer otra cosa, tenía solo 30 dólares por el resto de la semana, y eso incluía para llenar el tanque de mi auto. Resignado, tome el dinero, pero quise gritarle cuando su celular sonó y ella como siempre diligente, lo atendió ignorándome.

-¡hola!...-dulcifico su voz, y encorve mi espalda porque esta situación me estaba tensionando; yo era su cliente, y estoy seguro que era él que más consumía sus servicios, me estaba empobreciendo de las veces que hundía mi polla en su vagina, pero ella jamás me habla así, ni siquiera desde que comenzamos a hacer negocios- claro….no te preocupes, voy a estar ahí, tengo todo planeado así que….

-aquí tienes tu dinero…-le extendí el dinero irritado, y ella cubrió el un poco el celular para que su otro cliente no oyera lo que yo decía mientras que entrecerró los ojos, yo le irrito tanto como ella a mí.

-¿no puedes esperar que estoy hablando?- me reto, pase mi dedos por mi cabellos mientras me acerque a ella rápidamente, sorprendida de mi movimiento y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y coloque la plata en la mesita que estaba a un lado de nosotros.

-espero que ese te pague mejor que yo, Swan- creo que le gruñí a centímetros de distancia y pero su actitud desafiante continuo y coloco de nuevo el móvil sobre tu oído.

-no es nada Ross, dime…-y me di vuelta porque era puro veneno Isabella. Abrí la oficina del conserje nocturno y después de sondear un poco el pasillo, que estaba desierto fui hacía la cafetería, ya que empezaría el receso para comer. Arregle un poco mejor mi chaqueta, era una mierda tener que usarla pero hacía frío en Forks y aunque pareciera un gilipollas pretencioso, soy parte del equipo de futbol así que tengo una insulsa campera que lo demuestra. Trate de olvidar que recién me folle a la más grande zorra del mundo, agite mi cabeza para olvidarme que quería tenerla toda una semana solo para mí, a lo que acomode mi pantalón ya que mi pene quería tener un segundo round con Isabella. Entre a la cafetería y ni me moleste en buscar a mis amigos, ya estaba bastante encabronado con un puta de Swan y encima, tenía un hambre de puta madre; me senté en lugar de siempre y mire hacía la ventana al patio, como garuaba molestamente.

-¡hola, Cullen! Te quería decir que...-tuve que esforzarme que me importaba quien me llamaba, Lauren me dio su sonrisa más sugerente, era otra zorra que antes me la follaba cuando estaba lo suficientemente aburrido, solo que esta no me cobraba como lo hace Swan; comenzó a hablar, pero no capte nada de lo que me decía sino que trate de descifrar que carajo iba a hacer, no tenía dinero y recién estábamos a miércoles, Ali, mi hermana me prestaría plata el combustible del auto, por más que ella se muriera por saber en qué me gastaba mi dinero eventualmente se distraería cuando le ofreciera llevarla al centro comercial de Port Ángeles. Pero lo que no podía solucionar era de donde obtendría el dinero para pagarle a Swan, hasta el sábado donde mi padre me dé para mis gastos; a Jasper ya no le podía pedir, le debía unos 100 dólares, y por más que fuese paciente y discreto, si le decía sobre cualquier cosa era probable que me presionase para que le cuente que era lo que sucedía ¿y que mierda le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba pagando por sexo?

Jamás tuve problemas para estar con chicas, y aunque tuve mis novias, por más fugaces que fueron, en si jamás tuve que esforzarme para entenderlas o encantarlas; mi madre siempre me enseño buenos modales y como tratar a una dama, como toda mujer lo es ¡si tan solo conociera a Swan verdaderamente! A parte tuve ayuda de mi físico y apariencia, parece ser que les gusta mis ojos verdes y el color de cobrizo de mis cabellos, en resumen ¿para qué mierda tendría que pagar por sexo a los 17 años? Pero hace dos meses llego ella, Isabella Marie Swan, con sus ropas holgadas, sin una pizca de maquillaje y desde ese entonces no puedo parar de pensar en ella, por eso, estoy positivo que no soy adicto al sexo, ya que no me atrae hacerlo con ninguna otra, sino que soy adicto al sexo con ella ¡estoy en serio jodido!

-… ¿y qué dices?- me quede mirando a Lauren, para saber que mierda había dicho, por su risa, que parecía al ruido que hace una llena en celo ¿Cuál es el ruido que emite una llena en celo? Es idéntico al sonido que hace Lauren. Jamás estuve tan agradecido por los gritos de Emmett que se sentó al lado mío.

-….tienes que ver ese auto, Edward, este imbécil no me cree…-señalo a Jasper que se sentó del otro lado girando los ojos.-, pero creo que era un Ferrari california….- Emmett parecía un niño fascinado con un juguete por como sus ojos se iluminaban y no toco su comida, siendo que no comía sino que devoraba cada alimento a su paso; trate de ignorar el hecho, que tenía hambre y no podía pagar mi almuerzo ¡puta Swan!- era hermoso, te juro que me casaría con ese auto….-continuo delirando, a lo que logre hacer un gesto a Lauren que no podría seguir hablando con ella por el momento, retirándose con una sonrisa falsa ya que estaba enojada porque no le había prestado nada de atención-….tendríamos hijos de dos puertas y una ingeniería tipo fórmula uno, además de mis rulos…-suspire girándome a atender a Jasper y hacer lo que era usual con Emmett, ignorarlo hasta que se canse de hablar, que jamás pasaba.

-¿quieres venir a mi casa a tomar unas cervezas?- me ofreció Jasper, y aunque hacía rato que no pasaba tiempo con ellos dos, por culpa de Swan, tuve que rechazarlo.

-no puedo, tengo que estudiar para un examen de salud e higiene…-no era del todo mentira, el examen existía pero podía pasarlo con los ojos cerrados, pero no tenía dinero para poner mi parte en las bebidas. Jasper me observo un momento, creo que me estudiándome y asintió mientras se enfocaba en su comida; trague con fuerzas, no me gustaba tener que mentirles pero no iba a confesar que estaba pagando por sexo, y mucho menos que ella era….

-¿hoy tienes practica?- me preguntó Alice, mi pequeña hermana, jamás nos sentábamos juntos, más que nada porque ella tenía su propio grupo de amigas, mire detrás de ella y allí se encontraba, sentada a tres mesas de distancias, una de sus amigas, Swan. Fue por culpa de Alice que yo me haya involucrado con esa zorra en primer lugar, ella la llevo a casa, la involucro a mi vida cotidiana, así que cuando me estén encarcelando por evasión impositiva y malversación de fondos, todo para poder pagar los servicios de Swan, voy a decir la verdad, mi pequeña hermana de 15 años era la responsable, aparte de la zorra de Swan; yo no tengo la culpa, soy una simple victima en todo esto.

-no tengo…-le respondí y Swan no se giraba a mirarme, como si yo no fuese importante, ¿no tuvimos sexo hacía menos de 10 minutos? Pero ella jamás se mostraba afectada a mí, solo era un consumidor más de sus servicios, uno más de los tantos que debía haber, aunque por sus conversaciones ese tal Ross también la follaba regularmente, ¡espero que al menos le cobre el doble!

-entonces te espero a la salida, Bella también vendrá, trajo su moto así que nos sigue…-y me hubiese encabronado más por el beso que le tiro mi hermana a la distancia a Emmett mientras se dirigía a su mesa, como si le gustara, a no ser que Swan parecía estar muy entretenida hablando con su otra amiga, creo que su nombre era Ángela, y casi parecía una chica normal, no la puta que era. Sus cabellos castaños caían en forma descuidada por su espalda, disimuladamente le observe, tratando de fingir que escuchaba lo que Emmett decía sobre algo, no sé qué mierda; era tan delgada, sin curvas, incluso los ojos muy grandes para su rostro y unas grandes ojeras ¡simplemente perfecta! ¡Mierda!

-….estos son tuyos…-mire hacia la mesa como Emmett ponía algunos dólares frente mío. Habré mostrado que no sabía que era ese dinero y con la boca llena de comida me explico- te debía de hace tres meses, cuando me ayudaste en los gastos del raspón que hice en el auto de mi viejo, me salvaste que me cortara las bolas…-tome el dinero, no pude contener la sonrisa mientras contaba los 400 dólares en mi mano, separe 100 para Jasper que los tomo y se los coloco en su bolsillo sin decir ninguna palabra. Iba a pagar un servicio completo y esta vez no solo una vez, sino las que yo quisiera y cuando digo completo, realmente sería completo ¡esta perra no sabía lo que le sucedería!

Estuve entusiasmado como un chico el resto del día, solo esperando que la campana sonara y así poder ir a mi casa, el problema de todo esto era que no podía hacer nada con Alice y mamá presentes, así que no tenía muchas opciones pero realmente necesita tenerla un poco más, para mí que debe tener alguna sustancia adictiva en su vagina que logra que mi polla no quiera desprenderse de ella ¡demonios! A la salida, fue rápidamente hacia mi vehículo, sin prestar atención a las sugerencias de Lauren y la otra trola, que ni me gasto en saber el nombre; lo que más me jode de toda esta situación, aparte de que voy a terminar gastando mis ahorros para la universidad, y que Swan siempre parece querer ganarme, como si tuviera algún control sobre mí, es el constante estudio de Jasper sobre mí. Me observa, casi como si quisiera diseccionarme para saber qué era lo que pasaba dentro mío, o mejor dicho, que pasaba por mi mente; no es que no confié en mis amigos, y mucho más en Jasper que es uno de las personas más reservadas del mundo, pero es vergonzoso tener que admitir que pago por tener sexo. Pero todo en ella es perfecto, por más que lo deshaga la cabeza tratando de desmentirlo, es grandiosa, cuando jadea, cuando besa, cuando me abraza, al principio sus movimientos eran torpes, aunque no tardo tiempo de amoldarse a mí, como yo a ella; y aunque su manera de actuar y vestir no lograría que un chico se dé la vuelta a verla, yo lo hice, logre ver lo que hay detrás de toda esa actitud y es espectacular, claro está que es una lástima que sea una maldita golfa.

Me quede esperando tratando de ocultar la satisfacción que tenía y saque de la guantera, oculto bajo un pequeño libro de direcciones el papel que ella me dio el día que comenzamos a hacer negocios; por primera vez no tenía que fijarme y contar los dólares que tenía para saber que podía hacer con ella y que no, pero leí un poco la lista que estaba tatuada en mi memoria.

LISTADO DE PRECIOS (HASTA FEBRERO)

.besar: 3 dólares;

.mamada: 5 dólares;

.follada: 15 dólares (esto no incluye penetración anal);

.penetración anal: (será discutido y revisado para su aceptación antes de realizarlo) 25 dólares;

CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA POR FAVOR DIRIGIRSE A MÍ ANTES DE LLEVAR A CABO UNA SECIÓN; MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Mi cara cuando recibí la lista de precios habrá sido espantosa, pero ese fue día que estaba corto de dinero, así que solo me la chupo, no fue la mejor mamada de mi vida, pero por algún motivo me gusto, desde ese entonces llevo esta lista a todos lados para poder acordarme lo puta que es Swan y el dinero que estoy gastando en ella. Alice salió con una gran sonrisa entre medio de toda la gente, y por más que ella sea tan pequeña de tamaño resaltaba entre todos, no solo por la ropa de diseño que usaba y amaba, sino porque era palpable la bola de energía y positividad que mi hermana era, lo sabré yo, vivo con ella, no sé cómo sobreviví todo este tiempo junto a ella. Guarde ese papel en mi bolsillo y ella se subió a mi auto, espere un momento a ver la moto de Swan pero ella no salía del edificio para ir a buscarla.

-¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar a tu amiga?- trate de no sonar molesto pero creo que falle, aunque la sonrisa de mi hermana me causo reticencia, y me hubiera gustado leer la mente, aunque la mente que me gustaría conocer era la de Swan. Tomando su bolso, saco un delineador y con espejito comenzó a maquillarse.

-no puede venir al final….-y mis planes se fueron a la misma mierda, fije mi vista a la puerta cuando con una gran chaqueta negra ella paso al lado nuestro y le sonrió alegremente a mi hermana y le saludaba mientras se subía a su moto que estaba enfrente mío-…le llamo alguien, creo que Ross y tuvo que ir….-¿así que va a reunirse con otro cliente? ¡Maldita puta! ¡Quise gritar lo malditamente golfa que era! ¡Yo le cogí! Yo la tuve hace menos de 4 horas ¿y aun así se va a encontrarse con ese tal…Ross? Apreté el manubrio, y me asuste cuando considere seriamente poner mi auto en marcha y chocar su moto para que no pudiera ir a ningún lado, sino que a mi casa y conmigo-…Edward…-la mano de Ali paso enfrente mío para que le prestara atención y a regañadientes lo hice mientras escuchaba el sonido de la moto de Swan marcharse y quise mandar todo a la mierda-¿vamos o nos quedamos acá todo el día?-¡puta Swan! Cuando la vea voy a…voy a…¡puta Swan!

-te dejo en casa, yo me voy a lo de Jasper todo el día…-y me gastaría el dinero en tomar un poco mientras que otro fornicaba duro a mi puta ¡mierda!

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo.<em>


	2. La puta y el dinero

_El siguiente fic posee escenas de sexo (lemmons) bastantes fuertes y vocabulario vulgar, por este motivo está catalogado bajo la categoría M, bajo esta advertencia, por favor, leer a conciencia. Gracias._

_Ya sé que tarde muchísimo desde el primer capítulo pero soy así, no lo puedo evitar, pensaba hacerla corta (4 capis como mucho) pero seguro que es más larga, ya que se me ocurrieron un par de cosas. Besos._

_Disclaimer: los personajes les pertenecen a Meyer , solo la historia (que idee en una noche que no podía dormir) es mía._

* * *

><p><strong>La puta y el dinero<strong>

Y un trato de encontrar el momento donde todo se fue al mismo carajo, porque sé que nada es al azar, no fue inevitable, solo que me confié ¿Cómo no hacerlo? así que permití que este problema fuese más lejos de lo que realmente tendría que haber ido; solo tenía una misión, coger con la maldita puta y nada más, no existe nada más simple. Claro esta que me equivoque, es difícil tener que admitirlo, pero di por sentado que sería así de fácil; con nadie se había dificultado mi decisión, claro esta que había drama de vez en cuando, alguna esperaba tener una "relación" conmigo, siendo que yo lo mantengo sencillo, jamás mentí a nadie, pero alguna se ilusionaba y creía que por haber fornicado conmigo, significaba que éramos pareja o cosa por el estilo. Unas estúpidas totales. Tuve que aprender como manejarlas y ahora, por más que siempre guardaban esperanzas, ellas sabían a que atenerse conmigo, solo es sexo conmigo, no se podía esperar salidas al parque, momentos en la cama hablando de sandeces como chismes o lo que cada uno sentía, o tonterías como tener una cita; sexo, así de simple, nada más conmigo. Y el problema un día apareció, mejor dicho, se mudo a Forks y desde entonces, todo se fue al carajo.

Sé que hay un punto donde pudo haber tomado precauciones, aparte del forro que usamos, ¡quien sabe que peste puede tener esa zorra! O solo no acercarme, ella es más joven (aunque solo por año y medio) y además nadie la miraría dos veces, yo no lo hice; fue solo un juego, una broma, y ella se ofreció, propuso lo desconocido para mí y me tente ¡si! Me tente, por lo que ahora tengo este problema ¡terrible imbécil que fui! Ahora puedo asegurar que son retazos los recuerdos de antes que ella formara parte de mi vida, y mis fornicadas diarias, porque solo pienso en ella, sueño con ella, y me masturbo imaginándomela; pero sé que antes las cosas eran tan fáciles, simples y ahora…ahora, junto dinero para al menos una mamada ¡puta Swan! Y si sigo recapitulando cuando fue que perdí el rumbo, que me volví un adicto a ese escracho de mujer, cuando solo puedo tener sexo con esa maldita puta, sé que fue parte de mi estupidez, fue mi culpa y ella, la zorra más grande del mundo, disfruta de mi mal humor, de mi bronca contenida cuando se va en busca del siguiente cliente y…. ¡puta Swan!

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando este infierno comenzó ¿Quién no recuerda cuando el instante en que la vida de uno se va por el retrete? Y yo que creí que iba a ser un día normal, tranquilo, un día más, hasta que ella apareció y me cago la vida para siempre.

Tape mi cabeza con la almohada para amortiguar el ruido de fondo, necesitaba dormir un poco más, solo un poco más, por lo que me acurruque entre las sabanas, el frío de fuera invitaba a seguir durmiendo, pero la música y la persona que subió el volumen de esta pensaba lo contrario. Así que realice mi último esfuerzo, no caería sin pelear, por lo que me enfoque en mi sueño, las tetas recién operadas de la profesora de Italiano, non so parlare l´italiano ma potrei parlare per lei, ella sabía que vi un poco más ese día mientras me hablaba sobre los problemas que estaba teniendo Alice en clases; o en la biquini que tenía puesta la profesora de ingles, cuando la encontramos con los chicos cerca la playa, I don´t have trouble with english but for her may have it, soy un poliglota cuando lo amerita la ocasión. Pero mi hermana, mi pequeña y más molesta que la mierda pequeña hermana, siguió subiendo el volumen de la música y tuve que abrir los ojos, para mirar el despertador, y encontrarme que aun faltaba cinco minutos para que suene el despertador, mis maravillosos cinco minutos.

¡Voy a matarla! ¡Esta vez si que lo hago! ¡Voy a matarla! Me repetí alimentando mis ganas asesinas de aniquilar a toda la raza humana y Alice era la primera en mi lista; cuando escuche que papá se puso a cantar junto a la pequeña duende, me resigne que mi familia esta loca y que ya no podría dormir ¡malditos %&$#! ¿Por qué mierda no van ()/& %$#""!°? ¿Acaso tienen ¨*/&%$&/ #$ $# %$&/()?...

-Edward…-mamá sin respeto por mi privacidad, como siempre, abrió la puerta con su dulce sonrisa para levantarme- levántate a desayunar…-destape mi cabeza y la mire, no sé que cara puse que giro sus ojos, y cerro la puerta dejándome solo; no soy una persona mañanera. Me desperece un poco y trate de controlar mi ira, refregando mi cara me levante, era hora de irme a la mierda, es decir, al colegio. Fui directamente a mi baño, por suerte mis padres tuvieron una buena idea para variar, aunque también aprecio mi maravilloso auto, y cada uno tiene su propio baño, así no tengo que soportar la energía que desborda Alice cada mañana antes de poder despabilarme. Amo la nada absoluta de mi mente por las mañanas, antes de activarme, pero perderme en esa nada aseándome maquinalmente sin reflexionar en nada; me cepille los dientes mientras que no sé porque todos los días, desde que tengo memoria, mis ojos viajan hacia mi cabello ¿Cómo demonios va contra la gravedad? Esta suave pero al mismo tiempo esta parado como si estuviese duro como piedra, cada mañana parece la forma de un troll y parece que hoy esta más inspirado que nunca, porque tiene más volumen, ni mi pene se para tanto como mi pelo ¿Cómo es posible? Deje mis reflexiones para luego, algún día sabría la respuesta, pero ahora era importante mover mi culo porque el colegio y el maldito no entiende de mis problemas al levantarme a la mañana.

Lo más lento que pude me vestí, unas zapatillas, camiseta y pantalón, no tardo mucho en arreglarme, y mi pelo, que siempre hizo lo que quiso y yo ya me canse de discutir con él, me lo peine con la mano para bajarle un poco el volumen; así de rápido me arreglaba ¿no entiendo como Alice se tiene que levantar al menos media hora para prepararse. Cuando sentí que mi padre se sabía la letra de una cantante de pop, comprendí por que la gente mata, yo lo haría sin problemas en este punto. Fui directamente hacia la cocina pasando la al lado del cuarto de mi hermana que no era necesario ver para saber que estaba revoleando ropa para encontrar el atuendo del día, tenía al menos 3 minutos más antes de que aparezca y así baje la escalera hasta la cocina donde estaban mis padres. Papá estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras que mamá leía el diario en la mesa, somos una familia normal solo que en ocasiones cambiamos los roles, eso es todo; más de una vez me vi en el gran predicamento de firmar con mi móvil como mi padre, el jefe de doctores del hospital, el gran doctor Cullen, canta mientras cocina, pero no quería arruinar su fachada de gran Doctor, la menos no por ahora. Me senté en mi lugar, y tome un sorbo del café, y apreté me quede focalizado en la mesa.

-hola, Edward…-saludo papá, por lo que solo asentí la cabeza, era muy temprano para hacer cualquier cosa.-…¿y como va el colegio?...-me encogí de hombros, ellos dos sabían que no tenía problema alguno en el colegio, es una beneficio de comprender las asignaturas fácilmente, jamás tuve problemas con ninguna materia; tome otro sorbo de café, y de poco el gusto amargo del café sin azúcar, que por más asqueroso que sea, es lo único que reanima mis neuronas cada mañana, me fue despabilando.-¿alguna noticia de algo?¿cualquier cosa?- negué con la cabeza, como dije es muy temprano. Levante la cabeza en el momento que papá puso los panqueques en la mesa y sonriente miro a mama, que seguía leyendo el diario.-viste, cariño, esta la unión que busco con mi hijo…que podamos hablar de cualquier tema y él se explaye lo mayor posible…-bromeo por lo que mamá sonrió un poco; yo solo seguí con mi café, todos saben que la mañana no era mi mejor momento.

-¿ha que no saben?- entro a los gritos la pequeña duende, si yo soy un marmota a la mañana, mi hermana, la cual estoy más que seguro que la drogaron para estar tan activa todo el día, es una bola de destrucción, no solo a la mañana sino todo el día.-¡Ángela cambio su estado de Facebook…-alegre y abriendo sus ojos verdes, que son iguales a los míos, se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a contar no sé que cosa de no sé quien. Como siempre estoy preparado para cualquier eventualidad, saque mi móvil de mi bolsillo y me puse mis auriculares para escuchar música, con un poco de "please me" de poncho, preferí aislarme como hago siempre que ella interactua con mis padres. Alice, o la pequeña duende como se la conoce, no tiene problemas para hablar con mis padres de todo y creo que considera a mamá como su mejor amiga, y si eso no parece raro, se le suma el hecho que mamá es jefa de policía de Forks, papá siempre se preocupa por ella, y creo que ese es uno de los motivos por lo cual la trata como una reina, tiene miedo a perderla, particularmente no me preocupo, en esta ciudad no pasa nada jamás.

Hubiera sido difícil ser aceptado por los demás chicos siendo que mis padres son figuras importante en la ciudad y en especial mi viejo, que es un tipo de eminencia en la cirugía, o algo por el estilo, pero tuve suerte, no solo porque tengo a mis dos mejores amigos, Jasper Whitclock y Emmett Mc Carty, dos idiotas que saben como divertirse, aparte tengo buenas notas y soy estrella del equipo de futbol, sino también por un hecho importante…a las chicas les gusto. No soy una persona humilde así que no voy a mentir, me ejercito todos los días, por lo que tengo mi cuerpo formado y marcado, cada comida que consumo la quemo fácilmente por lo que puedo comer lo que quiera sin engordar (¡ gracias pá por los buenos genes!) y a las chicas les gusta mi sonrisa, que creo que dicen que es torcida, una vez trate de arreglarla y mamá dijo que es inútil, tengo la sonrisa del abuelo (¡viejo idiota!), más los ojos verdes de papá y una mezcla rara de color en el pelo, una tonalidad cobriza, y no comprendo pero esta maldición de poder controlarlo con ningún peine es algo que atrae a las mujeres. Así que tengo suerte, Alice no tanto, solo tiene una amiga que se llama Ángela y he visto como las demás chicas le ignoran en clases, no sé porque, me da bronca pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, ya que es problema entre chicas.

Mire mi reloj por lo que me levante del asiento, al mirar de reojo sentí como mamá me estaba hablando, ya con su uniforme gris puesto, por lo que tuve que sacarme los auriculares.-…te estaba diciendo, que no se te ocurra ir a la casa de Demitri hoy a la noche, si los vecinos llaman por los ruido de la fiesta, que es seguro que arme, si estas ahí te juro que te pateo en las bolas y te arresto…-reí un poco y ella mantuvo su faz seria.

-¿eso no es brutalidad policiaca?- tome mi mochila, mientras que Alice estaba colocándose uno de sus últimos atuendos, la adicta a la ropa, tiene como 20 distintos sacos.

-no lo es…-se me acerco, y dándome un beso en la mejilla, me entrego mi almuerzo.-..es una madre castigando a su hijo…-con la cotidiana amenaza de castrarme o matarme de mi madre, me fui a mi auto junto a mi hermana; soy chofer de Alice, ya que es la segunda vez que suspende el examen de conducción, así que estoy condenado a soportar la música que ella escucha hasta que aprenda a manejar. El clima de Forks no es el más agradable, siempre nublado y cuando no lo esta, esta lloviendo, por lo que hay que rebuscársela para divertirse en este lugar; Alice puso su pen en mi etéreo y así comenzó mi tortura diaria de escuchar Lady gaga, por suerte, desde hace dos semanas que no escucha a la piba de Disney. La carretera estaba vacía, como mi familia tiene plata, nos mudamos más apartados del centro, más que nada para que nadie se atreva a espiarnos, es feo ya de por si que cuando vengan a casa, babeen por la piscina cubierta.

El verde predominaba el paisaje, aunque me crie en esta ciudad y están mis mejores amigos y familia, quiero irme, viaje varias veces, pero aun así no me encontré cómodo en ningún lugar, así que creo que estoy buscando algo en especial, solo que no sé que es.-gracias por no decirle a mamá y a papá sobre mis notas…-dijo mirando por la ventana Alice, a veces no soportaba a la duende, pero no podía permitir que nada le molestara, por lo que trataba de aliviarle la carga. Creo que el hecho que esta sola siempre es un problema, no sabe como interactuar con las demás chicas, pero diciendo la verdad en ese colegio se juntaron todas las perras y malditas mujeres del universo; creo que le tienen envidia, Alice es chiquita de tamaño y cuerpo, en contraposición a mi metro ochenta, pero es linda, creo que la más linda del instituto y por eso todas se alejan de ella, para castigarla por ser así. Es agradable y buena, así es mi hermana y por eso, no dejo que ningún chico se le acerque, no soy celoso solo precavido, eso es todo.

-no es nada enana… puedes mejorarlas, solo tienes que enfocarte.- ella se quedo quieta un instante antes de asentir sin verme, sentí pena por ella. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y Alice lo tomo, a lo que leyendo el nombre en la pantalla, sonrió feliz.

-es Emmett…-me comunico emocionada, y trate de reprimir la bronca, siempre le gusto Emmett, y aunque es el mejor amigo del mundo, no me gusta nada que mi hermanita esta enamorada de él.

-pon en altavoz.- lo hizo.- ¡hola!- salude, girando el auto hacia la izquierda, faltaba poco para llegar a la calle principal.

-hola, hermano...-dijo del otro lado.-mira que hoy hay entrenamiento hasta las cinco.-no me gusto nada, Alice me tendría que esperar y no me agrado, mis compañeros, unos pervertidos de porquería siempre se le querían acercar, y es difícil concentrarse sabiendo eso.

-de acuerdo…tendremos que irnos de la fiesta de Demitri antes de la medianoche, la jefa esta más que segura que hoy va a ser llamada para ir ahí, y no quiero perder mi auto ni mis bolas ¿de acuerdo?

- esta bien…veremos que hacemos, mandale saludos a Alice, nos vemos…-y corto, mi hermana reboto sobre el asiento porque el idiota la nombro.

-me nombro…-canto feliz, y estaba por replicarle, cuando note por mi espejo retrovisor, un auto, no soy conocedor de autos, pero este descapotable rojo, que ahora estaba cubierto y con vidrio polarizados, me sorprendió que se notaba por el ruido que hacia el motor que tenía ingeniería de primera, no es normal ver ese tipo de autos por este pueblo; iba tras mio, y se estaba acercando rápidamente, como si estuviera corriendo una carrera, de pronto aparecieron a su costados dos motocicletas. Estas también iban a gran velocidad, y el auto se adelanto pasando mi auto y se detuvo poco después, demostrando una gran habilidad para conducir cuando el primer semáforo en encontrarnos se puso en rojo. También me detuvo esperando que se pusiera en verde, aunque no pasaba nadie, ya que esa calle estaba desierta, soy respetuoso de las leyes al conducir, las dos motos se pusieron al costado de mi auto, también deteniéndose en espera de seguir su marcha.-¿Quiénes serán? –murmuro Alice, note como del lado de ella, el dueño de la moto, que era de color azul, era un sujeto de gran tamaño, creo que llegando a ser como el cuerpo de Emmett, que tenía casco también con el vidrio cubierto, así que no pude saber nada de sus facciones. Cuando me gire para ver al de mi lado, me sorprendí, ya que el sujeto estaba mirando hacia dentro del auto, parecía de tamaño pequeño, la moto era negra y no pude estudiar nada, ya que una gran chaqueta negra lo cubría más el casco que no dejaba ver su cara. Pero estaba seguro, me estaba mirando a la cara, fijamente; me sentí cohibido, extraño para mí, pero era como si me estuviera estudiando por algún motivo, quise decir algo, no sé que, sin dejar de mirarme la moto volvió a moverse, a lo que me di cuenta que el semáforo se había puesto en verde.- ¡que extraño!- acoto mi hermana, y solo asentí un poco mientras que las motos junto al descapotable se perdieron de vista.

A los cinco minutos llegamos al colegio, y Alice bajo rápidamente, yendo hacia el establecimiento, no sé porque lo hacía, ella sola se aísla de la gente; camine por el estacionamiento, saludando a mis conocidos, podía sentir las miradas de las mujeres sobre mí, cuando pase cerca de un grupo de chicas, una me grito.-Cullen ¿Cuándo vuelves a salir conmigo?- la mire y sonreí, no sabía quien demonios era ella, pero se veía linda, por lo que conteste.

-cuando quieras…-y las deje que se rieran emocionadas, y trate de recordar quien era ella; no quiero ser un total gilipollas, pero es cierto, he salido con bastantes chicas y no puedo tener un recuerdo de todas ellas. A los instantes, me encontré con los Emmett y Jasper que me saludaron.

-entonces ¿Qué hacemos a la noche?- cuestiono Jasper, últimamente estaba bastante nervioso y era notable, ya que no le gustaba salir mucho, pero desde hacía casi dos meses que quería salir casi todos los días; no le pregunte que le sucedía, era tema suyo y privado.

-mis padres, no están…-les comente, mientras entrabamos al edificio.-mi viejo tiene cirugía toda la noche, y mamá va estar ocupada llamando a los padres de quienes vayan a la casa de Demitri…calculo que hasta mañana al medio día no aparece ninguno de los dos, así que vamos a Port Ángeles o nos quedamos tomando unas cervezas en casa, como ustedes quieran.- me pareció que Jasper empalideció un instante, pero cuando me fije, estaba bien, era muy blanco, con ese cabello rubio y sus ojos celestes; él no estaba en el equipo de futbol con nosotros dos, pero hacía carrera, y era muy bueno en eso, parece ser que su figura estirada le servía de algo.

-después vemos nos lleva la noche…-dijo despreocupado, uno siempre puede confiar que donde vaya Emmett no va a ser aburrida la salida y también que habrá que huir antes de que tengamos problemas.-no nos contaste ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Gianna?- ayer había salido con una chica universitaria, esas si que saben divertirse; pase la mano por mi cabello, porque no fue mi mejor revolcada, pero estuvo pasable.

-no voy a decir nada…-antes de que se quejaran, continúe.-…pero tiene un culo muy bueno…-y entramos a nuestra clase.

La mañana paso como siempre, sin parciales, solo algunos trabajos para entregar; a la hora del almuerzo salimos afuera, que aunque hiciese frio, era mejor que estar todo el día encerrados en ese lugar osco. Me pareció raro no encontrar a Alice, ella siempre pasaba para hablarme un rato, para cualquiera sería algo molesto, y aunque con la duende no somos iguales, nos llevamos muy bien; nos pusimos en una mesas escritas afuera y me senté sobre la mesa mientras comía un sándwich, Emmett como es un devorador de comida, había traído consigo cuatro para comer, y estaba más que seguro que me pediría un poco o a Jasper.

-…necesito coger…-pensó en voz alta Jasper, se denoto por su cara de vergüenza que no quería que nadie más lo supiera. La risotada de Emmett se hizo sentir, y palmee el hombro de mi amigo.

-hazlo, pero que no sea conmigo…-bromee y note periféricamente una moto en el estacionamiento, no es normal que los estudiantes usen moto, pero no solo eso, sé que era la misma moto que se detuvo a mi lado y el motociclista me observo un rato.- ¿de quien es esa moto?- les pregunte, y ambos miraron hacia esa dirección. Hasta que escuche el silbido de Emmett.

-jamás vi ese modelo en persona…-me fije en él, y por algún motivo se veía emocionado.- pero se parece BMW K1600 GT, pero no sabía que había negras…esta muy buena ¿de quien es?- gire los ojos agitando la cabeza

-por eso pregunto…-golpee a Jasper para que me lo dijera pero negó con la cabeza y sonó el timbre para volver a clases. El día siguió su curso, aunque los intentos de Tanya para llamar mi atención eran cada vez más creativos, ahora tenía novio y el problema era de él, una vez la loca comenzó a hablar como sería nuestros hijos, y aunque lo ignore cuando quiso tener sexo sin condón, supe que no estaba bien de la cabeza y prefiero alejarme de ella, no quiero problemas, antes de tener hijos me corto los huevos. Cuando terminaron las clases, fui al vestuario para cambiarme y una vez que me puse la ropa para la practica, busque a Alice, para saber como iría a casa, por lo general esperaba el último micro pero preferí asegurarme.

Varias personas me miraron, cuando me ven con el traje se alegran de que este en este equipo, este año traería el trofeo del campeonato, de eso estoy más que confiado; cuando me encontré con la chica con la que a veces esta Alice, fui hacia ella. Cuando me sintió llegar, se quedo quieta, incomoda, creo que su nombre era Angela.-hola, soy Edward…

-ya lo sé…-me interrumpió nerviosa pero no le preste mayor atención, solo seguí buscando entre la gente que se estaba yendo a mi hermana.-…ya sé quien eres-soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿sabes donde esta mi hermana?- ella se quedo pensando, y negó con la cabeza.

-lo siento hoy no tuvimos ninguna clase juntas…-asentí y me fui, creo que ella ya se habrá ido, por lo que fui hacia el campo; estaban todos ahí, Emmett no sé porque motivo estaba bailando la macarena y como el entrenador lo ignore, es mejor así, es mejor para conservar la salud mental.

-bueno…a realizar pases…-ordeno el entrenador.-…Cullen, Prince, Volturi, Newton y Mastro…y McCarty...-dejo su planilla y miro al resto.-los demás a correr un rato…

Fui corriendo hacia la derecha, y benjamín a veinte metros, tiro el balón hacia mí; era calentamiento nada más, pero la verdad no comprendo como los demás no corren más rápido, podría pertenecer al equipo de carrera, como Jasper, pero puedo atrapar y lanzar con fuerza así que me reclutaron para el futbol, por lo que soy el receptor estrella del equipo. Tome el balón, y ya casi no sentía el frío el campo, volví a lanzarlo hacia él, lo hice apropósito, ya que tire con fuerza para que el holgazán mueva el culo.

-¡hey, Edward!...-me llamo Emmett y ojee que estaba señalando hacia el estacionamiento.- ¿esa no es Alice?- y me gire para ver, mi hermana estaba subiendo en la moto negra, aferrada al motociclista que vimos esta mañana ¿Qué mierda esta haciendo? Ella no reparo en mi presencia ni tampoco el motociclista que le dio un casco pequeño para que coloque; estábamos lejos pero aun así note que ella reía y al parecer el hombre también ¿pero que mierda? Comencé a ir a esa dirección.

-¡cuidado!-alguien grito y mire que pasaba, el dolor en la cabeza fue fuerte, el golpe se esparció desde mi frente hacia mis ojos, fue tan duro que perdí el balance pero trate de no caerme; quise gritar, pero me lo aguante, mientras cubrí mi rostro.

-…bueno al menos nos dejaron ir temprano…-se alegró a mi lado Emmett, por lo que le mira con mi mejor cara asesina, pero me dolió cuando quise fruncir el ceño; por suerte no sangre, solo me quedo roja la frente, que después se va a poner morado y me pinchaba un poco la ceja-¿con quien se habrá ido tu hermana?- coloque la bolsa con hielo en mi frente porque no sabía con quien mierda mi hermana estaba. Llegamos a casa, aunque Emmett haya conducido después tendría que llevarlo; la moto negra estaba a un costado del pórtico, y entonces, el ocupante todavía estaba en casa. Entre furioso, más que nada porque me dolía como la mierda la cara, y esperaba que mañana no se hinchara tanto; escuche la risa de mi hermana en la cocina y cuando llegue hasta ahí, vi a Alice en la mesada que tan pronto se fijo en mí abrió los ojos y vino a mi lado.

-¿pero que te paso?- me enfoque en el espejo del costado y por suerte no tenía la cara hinchada solo roja. Ella quiso tocarme pero la esquive, ya de por si me dolía mucho con el hielo encima.- ¿estas bien?

-fue un golpecito…-comente cuando me encontré a la persona que acompañaba a mi hermana, era una chica, nueva en la ciudad, ya que jamás la había visto; estaba vestida de negro, con ropas holgadas y una cabellera larga, se veía pequeña, pero no me llamo nada la atención.

-se comió un balón crudo…-interrumpió Emmett pasando a mi lado yendo directamente a la heladera.- ¿Qué hay para comer?- Alice asintió un poco y sonrió automáticamente, dirigiéndose al lado de su amiga; coloque nuevamente el hielo en mi cara y me dolía el ojo derecho por lo que lo cerré un poco.

-ella es Isabella, Bella, mi nueva amiga…-la chica se sonrojo ante las palabras de mi hermana; la duende tomo la mano de ella y la estrecho- vamos a ser las mejores amigas…puedo verlo- mi hermanita se cree vidente, generalmente eso no trae problemas, ya que más de una vez gane en la lotería gracias a ella.- Bella, él es mi hermano, Edward…

La salude con la cabeza y ella hizo lo mismo, me senté un poco, aun tenía que bañarme y ver como hago para evitar que esto empeore.- ¿Cómo puede ser que siempre nos quedemos sin mantequilla suficiente para comer?- se quejo Emmett sacando pan y la mantequilla, mis amigos, en especial, Emmett se sentían como en casa en mi casa, así que estoy más que acostumbrado a su comodidad. Me recosté un poco en la silla mientras subí la cabeza, me dolía el ojo y no podía tomar nada, la enfermera me dijo que solo podía tomar calmantes pero los que me dio no daban resultado.

-¿no tendrías que ir a un medico?- pregunto hacia mi la nueva súper híper ultra amiga de mi hermana, y detesto que la gente se meta en donde nadie le llama. Me fije en ella, y sus ojos, parecían demasiados grandes para su cara, un completo alíen de color negro.

-ahora porque tu lo dices voy rápido a uno…-le dije con el mayor sarcasmo posible; sentí como me reto Alice de fondo, pero ella me quedo mirando, levantando las cejas y tomo la mochila, negra, del piso junto a un casco.

- me voy, me deben estar esperando…-le aviso a mi hermana y me ignoro completamente; no me importo, si hubiera sido linda al menos hubiera fingido que quería conocerla, pero era amiga de Alice y además, fea.

-hermano ¿Cómo me regreso?- estaba por tomar la llave de mi auto, cuando la amiga de Alice propuso.

-te llevo…-y Emmett sonrió, sé que quería subir en la moto esa desde que la vio; asintiendo fervientemente, preparo unos sándwiches para llevar y fue velozmente a la puerta, feliz como un niño, el marica no corre tanto en dentro del campo. Seguí sentado y la chica se detuvo mirando de reojo, creo que se quiso despedir, pero no estaba del mejor humor, y mi cara lo debía demostrar; por lo que haciendo un gesto aburrido fue hacia afuera. Escuche como Alice hablaba con ella no sé de que, el dolor en el ojo me estaba matando por lo que cerré los ojos esperando que el maldito calmante surgiera efecto.

-aprende a comportarte…-me riño Alice una vez que entro a la casa, y los ruidos del motor se alejaba- es amigable, además dice cosas que no entiendo pero te divertís con ella…

-me alegro por ti, Al…-me levante y fui hacia las escaleras.-…se nota que Belén es buena chica…

-se llama Bella…-no me interesaba, solo sabía que mis planes de salir, si este dolor no se iba estaban arruinados.

Desde ese día, Isabella, o Bella como le decía mi hermana, era visitante asidua a mi casa; no me molestaba, la verdad es que apenas me daba cuenta que estaba ahí, ella apenas me saludaba y yo respondía el gesto. Lo bueno es que mi hermana al fin tenía una amiga, que aunque no pareciesen compatibles se llevaban muy bien, lo cierto es que la chica tenía una apariencia extraña, por algún motivo se vestía con ropa negra y grande, llevando el pelo suelto, parecía la pendeja de "el aro". Siempre hablaba con mis padres, aunque en si no hablaba mucho, la razón es que mis viejos hablan mucho y en si acaparaban la conversación, lo único que ambos le hicieron notar que debía tener precaución con la moto pero con diplomacia ella les hizo entender que estaría bien; y Emmett estaba más que alucinado con la moto de ella, más de una vez le quiso vender un riñón a cambio de la moto, ella lo rechazo pero él no desistía.

Mire por la ventana y ya estaba oscureciendo mientras que la lluvia torrencial caía, estaba pronosticado pero nadie se lo esperaba tan pronto; me desperece un poco en la silla, desde hacía rato que estaba mirando en YouTube unos videos pero nada interesante. Cuando sentí que me gruñía el estómago decidí que era mejor bajar a buscar un aperitivo. Estaba en el pasillo cuando me encontré a Isabella, no le diré jamás Bella, no es linda para nada; ella me miro de arriba abajo, no soy empático pero presiento que no le caía muy bien, pero no podía culparla jamás hablo con ella y cuando nos conocimos no fui de lo más agradable. Ella me saludo asintiendo a lo que respondí de la misma manera, al segundo salió mi hermana y junto a ella fuimos escalera abajo. Cuando llegue a la cocina tome un paquete de papas frías, mis viejos no estaban y tenía toda la casa para mí solo, aparte de Alice, claro esta, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

-Edward…-la voz de mi hermana logro que la atienda y estaba parada junto a su amiga, que tenía la cabeza gacha en el umbral de la puerta.-¿me harías el favor de llevar a Bella a su casa? Esta lloviendo mucho como para que vaya en motocicleta.-¡mierda! No quería salir a ningún lado, y la chica lo supo por lo que hablo.

-deja, no tengo problema…-la mirada dura de mi hermana, ya que tenía razón, era peligroso ir con una moto con ese clima, me coacciono; suspire pesadamente y tome del tazón mis llaves, sin dejar mis papas fritas.

-vamos…-le avise y ella se estaba por quejar cuando seguí- dale, tengo que ir a comprar gaseosa igual, de paso te llevo…-era cierto me faltaba para poder comer tranquilo; ella me miro desconfiada pero asintió al rato, por lo que despidiéndose de mi hermana fuimos a la cochera. Una vez adentro, le informe- mañana ven a buscar la moto…-ella asintió pero sin decir nada fijándose por la ventanilla. Tan pronto como salimos de la cochera el silencio se hizo presente; ella apenas se movía y al notarla tan pequeña, no pude evitar decir.-no te caigo bien ¿no es cierto?.- ella no se mosqueo, sino que siguió aburrida viendo el paisaje.

-que no te hable no signifique que me caigas mal, solo que no tenemos nada que hablar…-aclaro y asentí pero la percibí algo tensionada.

-pero no te gusta estar en el mismo lugar donde estoy ¿no es cierto?- ella se giro hacía mi y note como miraba, trate de ver la calle, llovía torrencialmente y complicaba poder saber por donde iba.

-que no este detrás de ti, como lo están las chicas no significa que no te soporte, Edward…-sonreí un poco, ya que yo jamás mencione que tenía que gustarle físicamente. Como si leyera mi mente, resoplando prosiguió.-sé que cuando me conociste esperabas que me babeara como todas las chicas, y por eso no me prestaste atención…

-¿y eso te molesta?- la tente. La mire por el espejo retrovisor un poco y ella se mordió el labio, no había notado ese tic de ella.

-no solo demuestra el tipo de persona que eres…-acoto y no me estaba gustando hacia donde iba esta conversación pero mantuve la calma y mi sonrisa.

-¿el tipo de persona que soy?- ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojo tenuemente, volví a mirar a la carretera. La escuche suspirar.

-a lo que me refiero es que no voy a estar detrás de tu pene como las demás chicas, solo eres el hermano de mi amiga, nada más, no por eso tengo que darte sonrisas o cosas por el estilo…-gire los ojos, ya que la mayoría decía lo mismo pero si yo quería caían.

-si yo te entregara mi pene te juro que lo chuparías, no soy creído pero la experiencia me lo ha demostrado.-apreté el volante un poco, porque esta era la primera conversación con esta chica y ya no me gustaba el sonido de su voz.

-eso no es cierto…

-si es cierto, no eres diferente a las demás, Isabella, puede que no te agrade pero puede que te guste…- podía percibir la mirada de ella sobre mí.

-no me daría jamás ese tipo de lujo, no soy así…- negué con la cabeza porque me estaba irritando, detesto que la gente me juzgue y no reconozca cuando acierto en un punto.

-vamos, Isabella, no seas hipócrita, bien que te gustaría chupármela….- ella se quedo callada un rato y sonreí porque había ganado, cuando tengo la razón la tengo.

-no, no me gustaría chupártela…-me contradijo lentamente, estaba por refutarle – pero lo haría por un precio…-¿Qué? ¿Escuche mal? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- agite la cabeza porque me pareció escuchar cualquier cosa, porque no era posible que…no , no es posible.

-si lo haría por un precio, Edward… te la chuparía por un precio.-mire hacia los costados, fijándome que no venía ningún auto, y me detuve a un costado de la calle. Cuando lo hice, me gire hacia ella, y estaba roja, pero al mismo tiempo no daba señal de que sea una broma; trate de comprender, porque esto no podía estar pasando.

-¿de que estas hablando Isabella?-. Ella bajo la cabeza para al instante alzar la barbilla, y sin duda dijo.

-¿eres sordo? Te chupare el pene si me pagas…-seguí confundido, por lo que pase mi mano por mis cabellos, porque no era posible que esta chica me esté pidiendo que le pague para que me la chupe. Volví a ella, cuando sentí que estaba buscando entre medio de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila; saco un papel y lo extendió hacia mí, fruncí el ceño y lo tome desorientado. ¿De que mierda esta hablando?

LISTADO DE PRECIOS (HASTA FEBRERO)

.besar: 3 dólares;

.mamada: 5 dólares;

.follada: 15 dólares (esto no incluye penetración anal);

.penetración anal: (será discutido y revisado para su aceptación antes de realizarlo) 25 dólares;

CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA POR FAVOR DIRIGIRSE A MÍ ANTES DE LLEVAR A CABO UNA SECIÓN; MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Me quede petrificado, aun sin comprender aun cuando ella se mantenía inmutable por más que estuviese sonrojada, mis ojos viajaron desde el papel a ella varias veces, y aun así no encontraba una respuesta.

-¿esto es una broma?-ella paso sus ojos por todos lados dudosa para luego mirarme y negar con la cabeza.- o sea que…-mire los precios y dije-¿por cinco dólares me la chuparías?- a lo que ella asentía-¿es una broma?- reitere, sonando como un completo imbécil, pero era totalmente surrealista la situación, ella era la amiga de Alice, una chica de la secundaria, extraña pero que jamás demostró nada de esto y aun no entendía nada. Ella se tensiono, y frunciendo el labio, hablo.

-¿lo quieres hacer, Edward?...-pero yo no conteste, porque no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando, hasta que ella extendió la mano pero yo aleje el papel para quedármelo. Sonreí un poco, una tarde aburrida se había vuelto más que interesante y revise mi bolsillo, sacando mi billetera.

-de acuerdo, Isabella, tu lo propusiste y yo acepto.-tome control y seguridad, espere que ella desista pero estirando la espalda asintió; jamás había pagado por una mamada y aunque ella no era la mejor opción, una boca es una boca y me estaba gustando la idea.-¿Cómo lo hacemos?- ella tosió incomoda, tomando más tonalidad roja su cara y girando su cuerpo se inclino hacia adelante. Dudo un segundo, y contuve el aire cuando coloco su mano sobre la hebilla de mi pantalón, para así poder abrirlo; no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, hasta que ella, torpemente, bajo el cierre de mi bragueta. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo se estaba emocionando, reaccionando a que el calor de ella estaba cerca; trate de controlar mi respiración cuando, ella abrió el pantalón y mirándome a la cara, note que tenía ojos color chocolate, un color profundo y combinaba con la blancura de su piel, dándole más presencia. Ella temblaba un poco, como si dudara y yo solo estaba concentrado como sus cabellos caían hacia adelante tocando mi parte baja; Isabella llego a mis bóxer y tocando el elástico, bajo la prenda, con ayuda mía ya que me levante un poco para que lo haga sin más dificultades.

Mi miembro, que ya estaba reaccionando, levantándose sin ser vergonzoso ocasiono que ella se detuviera y me mirara; sonreí, aunque no supe porque, ya que estaba nervioso, muchas veces me la chuparon pero esto sonaba nuevo, peligroso e ilegal y me gustaba. Se mordió el labio, y me gusto como lo hizo, y las ganas se fueron acumulando en mi glande, dándole vida y se poco se fue parando como siempre lo hacía; ella suspiro y sentí como el calor de su aliento me toco por lo que suspire agitado, jamás estuve tan entusiasmado tan rápido. Isabella pasó su mano por su cabeza, tomando su pelo para moverlo, por lo que tome también su cabello y sin querer toque su mano, y estaba tan nervioso que me pareció como si ligera descarga saliese de ella para ir hacia mí, pero habrá sido solo mi imaginación. Sostuve su pelo, y ella sonrió divertida, y sin dejar de mirarme, saco la lengua, para darle una pequeña lamida a mi prepucio, y lo sentí ¡oh! ¡Juro que lo sentí! La humedad y calor de su lengua. Apreté mi mano libre a la posadera da la puerta mientras observe como ella bajaba la cabeza más abriendo la boca y mi miembro fue entrando en ella.

Paso su boca y la saco de una, dejando su saliva sobre mi extensión, trate de no hacer ruido que me delatase porque en serio, quería gemir un poco; me concentre en ver lo que ella hacia, como con su mano, tomo la base de mi pene y comenzó a masajearlo, moviendo la piel de arriba para abajo, y el calor aumentaba. Ya estaba palpitando, podía sentirlo y ella también, como si fuese un helado, ella lamio mi extensión para engullirlo de nuevo, la presión aumentaba casi doliendo. Me agite y gemí, cuando ella siguió moviendo su cabeza mientras que su mano apretaba mi pene, de arriba para abajo y podía sentir como mi piel chocaba con sus dientes. Trate de soportarlo, que dure lo mayor posible, y aunque ella no era muy buena, me estaba gustando mucho; tire mi cabeza atrás cerrando los ojos, cuando creí que estaba por liberarme.-¡si!-se escapo de mis labios, eso la alentó que aumento el movimiento y cuando escuche que de ella salió un jadeo ahogado; toda mis ganas, mi energía y la tensión de mis músculos viajaron hacia ahí abajo, causando presión en mi pene, y me libere un poco en su boca. Se quiso alejar pero mi mano en su cabeza no le permitió por lo que acabe completamente en su boca.

Me costaba respirar, y hasta pensar, pero logre captar como ella tomaba su lugar en el asiento; respire intentando controlar mi agitación, la note dura en su asiento, sin mirarme, y con la fuerza que tenía me subí el bóxer, para ocultar ya muerta erección. Cuando volví a ella, no supe que pensar ya que estaba estática en su lugar, y sentí pena por ella.-Isabella…-eso la hizo reaccionar ya que abrió los ojos grandes y se giro hacia mí, formando una sonrisa. Vi parte de mi semen en su comisura y ella sacando la lengua la chupo.

-son cinco dólares, Cullen…-me instruyo y ahí entendí que ella era una zorra.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo.<em>


	3. Coger o no coger, esa es la cuestión

_El siguiente fic posee escenas de sexo (lemmons) bastantes fuertes y vocabulario vulgar, por este motivo está catalogado bajo la categoría M, bajo esta advertencia, por favor, leer a conciencia. Gracias._

_¡Hola! Actualice rápido porque estoy huyendo de mis responsabilidades y el libro en la pieza que amenaza con no dejarme aprobar el nivelatorio jaja, así que aunque suene mala no se acostumbren, eso pasa cada muerte de obispo. Este capi esta dedicado a Milla, el pibe que me tatua, te re quiero, adoro mi nuevo tatoo. Si a alguien le interesa, aunque no creo, subí en face la imagen, aunque algo fea (no tiene buena cámara mi net), de mi nuevo tatuaje, aclaro es una pluma de escribir sobre mi lóbulo izquierdo, me buscan bajo el nombre de usuario de ff, Josenso di Farias. Besitos._

_Me preguntaron si iba a hacer todo desde el punto de vista de Edward, o iba a haber alguno de Bella, lo cierto es que no sé bien, si no logro explicar totalmente el comportamiento de Bella y porque hace las cosas, tal vez al final de todo ponga algo sobre ella; mientras tanto todo es desde la visión de Edward. _

_Disclaimer: los personajes les pertenecen a Meyer , solo la historia (que idee en una noche que no podía dormir) es mía._

* * *

><p><strong>Coger o no coger, esa es la cuestión<strong>

El silencio fue lo único que quedaba entre nosotros en el auto, aparte de un pequeño rastro de semen en piso de mi lado; la lluvia caía con menos intensidad, pero aun así era bastante, la verdad es que no sabía que hacer, jamás había pagado por una mamada y era una situación bastante incomoda en este punto, aun me costaba asimilar que una chica, de unos 16 años ofrecía sus servicios sexuales a cambio de un precio. Ojee, con el mayor disimulo posible, hacia el lugar de ella y allí estaba, mirando por la ventana, con el billete de cinco dólares en su mano, apretado firmemente; estaba perdido, sin realmente saber que hacer o decir en su defecto, así que procure estar enfocado en el camino. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Ella trabajaba de esto? ¿Se regalaba por un precio? ¿Por solo 15 dólares tenía sexo con cualquiera? ¿Y que mierda pasa conmigo? ¿Pague por una mamada? ¿Acaso soy un imbécil? ¿Qué mierda …-dobla a la derecha…-me indico y asentí nervioso, note que ella no lo estaba o al menos no lo exteriorizaba, y aun trate de procesar la que pasaba.

-Isabella…-trate de decir y la escuche suspirar.

-escucha, Cullen…-y estaba de nuevo, ya no decía mi nombre, solo mi apellido desde que me la chupo- esto no significa nada, solo te la chupe, no tienes que ser amable o intentar entablar conversación, antes no lo fuiste ¿Por qué serlo ahora? Yo te ofrecí algo a cambio de un precio, nada más…-¿de que mierda esta hablando?- tu aceptaste y ahora yo voy a casa con cinco dólares más…- agite mi cabeza porque su lógica tenía sentido y al mismo tiempo era errónea.

-¿te lo ofreces a cualquiera a cambio de plata? ¿Te acuestas con …

-yo no me acosté contigo…-ahí me atrapo y estaba por seguir cuando ella acoto- todavía…algo que sé es que a la hora del sexo, algunos pueden ser más quisquillosos o más accesibles- ¡demonios! ¿con cuantos hombres se acostó?- pero sexo es importante para todos, así que pueden arriesgarse a cualquier cosa o pagar por este, no importa si la persona es de su agrado con tal de poder tenerlo…-me dio la sensación de que hablaba de algo más, pero no supe entender que, ya que lo afirmaba como si fuese algo que reflexionara siempre.- yo no soy de tu agrado y aun así dejaste que te la mamara, eres un chico apuesto y aun así no pudiste dejar pasar la oportunidad de que tenga tu miembro en mi boca, a cambio de un precio. Puedes tener a cualquier mujer que quieres, y seguro que lo tienes, pero no te pudiste negar…es así de simple, el sexo siempre que este al alcance uno lo toma, no importa el lugar, la circunstancia o el precio que tiene que pagar…-No me gusto que me quisiera degradar a un animal en celo constante, era cierto, yo acepte pagar por su boca pero eso no significaba que…-por eso no tienes que fingir que te importa o tratarme de forma diferente, eso solo un negocio, use tus necesidad de explotar en la boca de alguien y a cambio recibí mi dinero.- apreté la mandíbula, estaba enojado pero aun no podía distinguir por que, ella lo mantenía simple, lo que siempre me gusto, mas no dejaba de ser molesto.-detente aquí, Cullen.

Aparque el auto cerca de la cera, y ella se estaba desabrochando el cinturón, cuando tuve que preguntar-¿Por qué me dices Cullen?- ella levanto la mirada, intento ocultar lo molesto que estaba, pero no pudo, no soy buen actor- antes me decías Edward y no Cullen, pero esta es la tercera vez que me llamas Cullen…-ella abrió sus ojos, sonrojándose un poco y me incomodo como ese color combinaba perfecto con su tez pálida. Frunció el ceño un poco y sonriendo por lo bajo aclaro.

-de ahora en más era mi cliente, nada más y en transacciones financieras siempre hay que mantener la distancia…-me sorprendió su respuesta, y saque el papel con el listado de precios que me dio, extendiéndoselo- quédatelo…

-no voy a volver a estar contigo…-se filtro la bronca pero no me importaba, algo en todo esto me estaba sacando de quicio. Ella agito la cabeza, divertida por algo desconocido.

-uno no puede saber jamás el futuro, Cullen, jamás se sabe lo que el destino deparara y nos obligara a hacer ¿no es cierto?-baje el brazo, y respire hondo, porque no me gustaba estar en control y ella me estaba desequilibrando.- Adiós, Cullen…-y abrió la puerta para salir.

-Adiós, Swan…-me despedí, solo para tener el placer de rebajarla con la distancia, pero no vi su rostro así que no sé si funciono. Ella fue corriendo bajo la lluvia y me sorprendió cuando no fue hacia la casa que aparcamos sino a la del otro lado de la calle, era una casa pequeña y se notaba que vieja, sin luces prendidas; no depare en nada, solo que parecía dificultoso para ella correr, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a caer al piso. Entonces, se abrió del garaje se abrió, pero también estaba oscuro adentro, por lo que no pude ver quien estaba ahí, solo note la luz de un cigarrillo que era llevado hacia su boca y por un segundo, presentí que estaba mirando a mi dirección; estaba por arrancar, cuando una moto, creo que de color azul se acercó hacia la casa, para al fin entrar dentro del garaje, lo poco que pude ver del pasajero era de gran tamaño, la puerta siguió abierta hasta que Swan levanto la mano, saludando creo y entro con quienes estuvieran ahí, a lo que se cerro la puerta automáticamente.

Tan pronto cuando entre dentro de la sala de mi casa seguí sin entender, más que nada porque no quería, porque una sola verdad venía a mi cabeza y al mismo tiempo, no quería reconocerla, así que busque otras respuestas, cualquier otra, porque es horrible tener que catalogar a una persona de esa manera, por más que uno siempre diga la palabra cuando esta enojado. Mi gran problema es que cuando rotulo a una persona, no puedo sacarla de ese lugar, y por ende, me comporto según sea el rotulo que le haya dado, juzgo mucho a las personas, eso lo sé. -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- la voz de Alice me hizo enfocar en ella, jamás tuve problema en contarle la verdad, no importaba lo fea que sea tenía que saber lo que hacia su "amiga", no era una persona sana ni buena con la que estar, pero cuando trate de hablar, las palabras no salieron, más que nada porque ella jamás tuvo amigas, y desde que estaba Swan en su vida, estaba más feliz que nunca. Pase la mano por mis cabellos para despabilarme y respondí.

-me entretuve, eso es todo…-ella siguió cambiando de canales y me senté en el otro sofá, recontándome sobre este, Alice me miro un segundo y pregunto.

-¿Qué es ese papel?- no entendí a lo que se refería cuando mire mi mano derecha, aun estaba sosteniendo el papel, el maldito listado de precios; lo guarde automáticamente, después lo tiraría, no quería esa porquería, pero lo haría donde nadie lo encontrara.

-nada…-me saque las zapatillas, para no darle importancia, cuando Alice se levanto de su lugar para sentarse en el piso repoyada sobre mi lado del sofá, no importa la situación, todos los miembros de mi familia lo saben, tengo la manía de acariciar el cabello de alguien; solo lo hago con mis padres o Al, nadie más, es una costumbre que tengo y ellos están habituados a esta. Así que levante la mano y comencé a tomar mechones del cabello de ella, haciéndolo girar entre mis dedos, para luego soltarlo y volver a tomarlo repitiendo la tarea una y otra vez.

-y ¿Qué te pareció la casa de Bella?-no pensé mucho en el asunto, ya que quería borrarlo de mi memoria. No era posible que ella haya mamado mi verga y yo como un idiota, le pague.

-no sé, no entre…-Alice rio un poco y me concentre en ella.-¿Qué pasa?

-nada…-agito la cabeza.-te perdiste un espectáculo, no conociste a Charlie, es el novio de Bella…-y me detuve de acariciar su cabello y el axioma volvió con fuerza en mi cabeza, porque solo una de esas podría tener ese tipo de negocio y aun así tener novio, sola una persona como esa podría regalarse por dinero, solo una persona puede ser tan fría al hablar de esa manera, solo una puta, ¡si! Una puta, y yo acababa de pagarle a una para que me la chupe-…siempre cuenta como ocupa la cama totalmente cuando duermen, ella termina en un costado, cerca de la orilla, y como más de una vez ella termina empapada cuando él se baña, dice que la sigue solo para mojarla…-conto alegre, apreté la mandíbula, era una puta, una grandísima puta ¡puta Swan!

Por suerte al siguiente día no me la encontré en el colegio, no sabría como lidiar con ella, jamás había pagado por una mamada y era una situación totalmente alienada para mí; el día paso rápido, y aunque trate de controlarlo, estuve nervioso, perseguido de que ella aparecería en cualquier momento por cualquier lado. Comencé a cambiarme, estaba adormilado, la noche anterior había leído una y otra vez el estúpido papel, claro estaba que jamás volvería a pagar por sexo, y mucho menos por una puta y encima horrible como la mierda; aun así lo leí tantas veces que me memorice los precios, y esta mañana cuando me levante, volví a leerlo antes de lavarme, algo imposible en otras circunstancias, pero era tan extraño, como caer en "The twilight Zone"(*) y aun rememorar el episodio. Gire mi cabeza y casi me caigo hacia atrás, cuando tuve un culo cerca de mi rostro.

-¡Emmett! Muévete…-él siguió desnudo enfrente mió sin importarle mi pedido, y gire los ojos, por suerte la práctica había terminado temprano , él estaba más que emocionado, Jasper nos estaba esperando en la salido y de ahí iríamos a la Push, había conseguido un tatuador a bajo precio, y no podía aguantar las ganas de exhibir su aun no hecho tatuaje.

-me lo voy a hace en la parte del medio de la espalda, mamá va a enloquecer si me lo encuentra, así que tengo que ocultarlo, ¿o dices que ahí también lo va a ver?.-al fin se puso los calzoncillos y yo me fui poniendo mi pantalón.

-tienes la puta costumbre de estar siempre desnudo, te lo puedes hacer en medio del culo, que tu mamá te lo va a ver…-él se quedo pensando, y después sonrió divertido

-¿y si me lo hago en la nalga derecha?...-puse cara de asco.

-Emmett ya demasiado que tengo que ver tu culo en los vestidores, si te lo hicieras en la nalga vas a estar desnudo siempre y la jefa te va a arrestar por exhibición publica…-él agrando su sonrisa, a lo que agite la cabeza resignado-ya sé que quieres que mi mamá te ponga las esposas, lo dejas en claro cada vez que la ves, pero no creo que el hombre que te vaya a tatuar tenga ganas de tocarte el culo…-su sonrisa decayó, mientras terminamos de vestirnos. A la salida nos encontramos con Jasper, que iba reticente por algún motivo, siempre fue callado pero hoy estaba llevando esta característica al límite. Con Emmett a mi lado y Jasper en la parte trasera del auto, nos dirigimos hacia la reserva aborigen, La Push, para escribir el cuerpo de mi amigo, que saltaba como un niño en el asiento, sería chocante ver a un joven, que mide casi metro noventa lleno de músculos comportarse de esa manera, pero así es Emmett, hay que aceptarlo o aceptarlo.

-…pensé hacerme un dragón o tal vez un águila, o tal vez una quimera…-frunció el ceño dudoso- aunque no sé bien que es eso…-mire por el espejo retrovisor y Jasper seguía quieto, callado enfocado en sus manos. Él ocultaba algo y por su mirada, le estaba molestando.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Jasper?- el reacciono cuando le hable, y note como se avergonzó.-¿todavía no la pudiste poner? O ¿ya encontraste a alguien?.-por algún motivo él no hablo sino que le presentí temblar un poco.-¿Qué pasa?-ya baje un poco el tono, y hasta Emmett se dio por enterado que algo estaba mal. El rostro de mi amigo, pareció amargado y encabronado, ya que levanto la comisura, eso lo hace cuando esta sumamente enojado.

-el hijo de puta de mi padrastro esta engañando a mi vieja…-agito la cabeza en forma rara, creo que controlando su carácter, no era de demostrar muchos estados de humor, pero cuando lo hacía eran avasalladores.-le escucha hablando por teléfono, diciendo…-se atraganto, y era raro que él se explayara de algo que sentía, así que esto era grave.-…no sé que mierda decía, pero le hablaba con cariño, cosas asquerosas que uno no quiere escuchar de nadie, y cuando dijo que ese fin de semana que mamá tenía que irse, ellos dos se encontrarían de nuevo…-apretó los labios, y nadie supo que decir, con Emmett nos miramos, antes de que yo regresara a enfocarme en la calle. Eleazar, su padrastro, era un buen hombre, o al menos pensé, siempre quiso a Jasper como su propio hijo, e incluso Jasper, hasta ahora le llamaba papá; sé que le dolía por su madre, pero también por él y sus hermanas, Kate e Irina, no sé mucho sobre su padre biológico pero por lo que conto se fue cuando la carga de tres hijos y una esposa se hizo muy grande. Así que no solo Eleazar fue la salvación y amor para Carmen, la mamá de Jasper, sino también lo que a él y sus hermanas le faltaba, un padre.

-¿quiere que le vayamos a pegar?-propuso tímido Emmett, y eso causo que Jasper se descomprimiera un poco, riendo.

-gracias, la tendré en cuenta, pero veré como resolver el tema, lo que ahora quiero es ver como vas a llorar mientras te tatúan.- reí un poco, mientras Emmett frunció el ceño ofendido.

-yo no voy a llorar..-estableció, y los tres sabíamos que era una mentira, lloraba cuando le sacaban sangre, como no hacerlo cuando cientos de veces te clavan una aguja en el mismo lugar. A los veinte minutos de viaje, entramos en la Push, en un galpón viejo, cerca de la casa de Quil, el amigo de Emmett estaba ubicado el lugar donde harían llorar a Emmett. Tan pronto bajamos del auto, estudie el lugar, se veía bastante mal de afuera y no estoy seguro que de adentro se viese mejor, además de estar pisando barro, se notaba que ese lugar era algún tipo de depósito.

-¿estas seguro?-le pregunte a Emmett refiriéndome al lugar, pero a él no le importo.

-ya sé como se ve, pero vi el tatoo que le hizo a Alec, y esta buenísimo, además es barato y como recién en 6 meses cumplo los 18 no puedo ir a otro lugar sin que mis viejos me lo permitan…y antes muertos para que esos dos me dejen…-asentí sin estar convencido.

-¿y quien es el que tatúa?- cuestiono Jasper, ya recuperado, mientras entramos al galpón viejo, dentro parecía otro mundo, tenía cortinas de colores puestas sobre las paredes junto fotos de tatuajes realizados, muy buenos, había sillones de distintos colores, y una gran cortina que separaba al lugar donde hacían los tatuajes. Se escuchaba de fondo el ruido de la maquina que estaba trabajando, y como estaban hablando del otro lado; de pronto, salió Embry, un chico de la reserva amigo de Emmett, de hecho, Emmett es amigo del todo el mundo.

-hola ¿vienes a sufrir?- dijo el chico, que sería un poco más chico que yo de edad, con facciones indígenas pero con nada que indicara que practicara sus costumbres, ya que estaba vestido muy a lo punk. Emmett le abrazo, para palmearse, alegre.

-si, vengo a tatuarme, ¿y que tal es?- indico con la cabeza hacia dentro; Embry nos saludo, y se giro hacia Emmett.

-es muy bueno en lo que hace, hasta diría que es el mejor, si fuese más grande y pusiese un estudio se llenaría de plata…- me llamo la atención al igual que a mis amigos eso de ser grande.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- Embry estaba por contestar, cuando salieron dos chicas detrás de la cortina, estaba riendo mientras que una le mostraba a otra el diseño de mariposa en su muñeca, cuando nos vieron, se sonrojaron, y moviéndose coquetamente pasaron al lado nuestro.

-hola, guapo…-me dijo la recién adquiridora del tatuaje, y sonreí.

-señoritas…-y seguí detrás de la cortina a mis amigos. Del otro lado en cada parte del lugar había bosquejos de dibujos, demasiados buenos, y grafiti sobre las paredes, de distintas cosas, y aunque estaban cubiertas con los bosquejos, contaban una historia, era un auto recién colisionado, saliendo sangre desde debajo de la puerta, mientras que una mano aparecía desde la ventada, toda ensangrentada, del lado que se desprendía la sangre en la carretera una sombra se formaba, siendo parte de la otra imagen, esta sombra se notaba que se estaba desabrochando el pantalón mientras que una niña, que parecía más que nada una muñeca estaba acurrucada en un rincón; del cinturón se armaba la imagen de una casa, mientras que en la puerta se veía a personas paradas, una más alta que las otras dos, mientras que un pequeño niño, que se cubría con las manos la cara era llevaba por la fuerza lejos de ellos. Y al final de las lagrimas del niño, se trasformaban en un suero, cada lagrima caía para alimentar a una persona, que no se veía la cara pero se notaba que era puro hueso, carcomido por alguna enfermedad y se dibujaba, como si lo hubiera dicho al viento, un "lo siento".

Me quede fascinado por el dibujo, porque trasmitía tanta tristeza y al mismo tiempo realismo, cuando escuche que alguien aclaro la garganta, me fije en donde estábamos, a lo que con una sonrisa, Embry nos dijo.- impresionante ¿no?- el hombre que iba a tatuar estaba de espalda a nosotros mirando a la pantalla de un notebook, buscando algo en la red; en medio del lugar estaba la camilla para tatuar. Entonces el hombre se giro, y aunque en tamaño se notaba que era más alto que Emmett y casi tan musculoso, era el rostro de un chico, más joven que nosotros, sonrió hacía nosotros antes de venir y sacándose unos guantes quirúrgicos, extendió la mano.

-hola…-dijo el chico, era moreno, casi de piel rojiza, tenía rasgos aborígenes pero al mismo no lo podía asegurar, ya que tenía el rostro más alargado, con quijada dura y con el cabello creciendo, como si se hubiera rapado. Se denotaba que hacia muchos ejercicios.-soy Jake…

-Emmett…-él estrecho su mano- ellos son mis amigos, Jasper y Edward, mis amigos.-le indico, y el chico sonrió sinceramente.

-eres muy bueno…-le elogio Jasper señalando las imágenes, a lo que joven asintió feliz.-pero por curiosidad ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-en dos meses cumplo 16…-y era cierto, era bastante joven, pero si él hizo todo eso, su talento era nato.-y como me gusta dibujar, y tatuar, lo hago de encubierto…-sonrió como quien cuanta una picardía.- Emmett se sentó en la camilla mientras se sacaba su saco, por suerte al ambiente era cálido dentro del lugar, apartando el frío de afuera; Jake se coloco otros guantes y se movía como un profesional, en control de todo.- así que por favor no les digan a sus padres, no quiero tener problemas tan pronto en la ciudad, soy nuevo…

-¿y tus padres no dicen nada de esto?- pregunto Jasper, y me desconcertó al no escuchar respuesta, así que le mire, y se notaba que estaba tensionado y luego fue hacia Emmett, alegre.

-por suerte, la perra de mi madre, no sabe nada, sino me mataría…-me quede duro cuando dijo perra a su madre, y con Jasper nos miramos un segundo.-¿ustedes van al colegio que este cerca de la calle principal?

-si, somos del equipo de …-y entonces note como una vez que se había sacado la remera, Emmett se estaba desabrochando los pantalones-¿no te pensaras tatuar el trasero?-grite y Jake retrocedió con cara de asco, Emmett me miro extrañado.

-no, el brazo solamente.

-¿y para que mierda te sacas los pantalones?- y él se encogió de hombros sin responderme. Jake y Embry rieron alto, antes de que el primero dijera.

-déjate los pantalones ¿Qué idea tienes para tatuarte?- y mi amigo saco una papel de su pantalón, a lo que cuando Jake lo leyó le miro dubitativo.-¿estas seguro?- sin poder creer lo que ahí haya visto, y la gran sonrisa de Emmett le aseguro que así era. Nos sentamos en unas banquetas, mientras que Jake, sobre una mesa hacia el bosquejo.

-¿hace mucho que dibujas?- le pregunte, y él asintió.

-mi padre siempre me alentó para que hiciera lo que a mi me gustaba, así que me mando a algunos lugares para que aprendiera técnica, pero como no me gustaba la forma estructurada, seguí por mi cuenta, y de ahí solo agarre lo que a mi me gustaba…creo que si rindo bien una materia la semana que viene, en menos de dos semanas iré al mismo colegio que ustedes….-comento cuando agarro una barra de desodorante, y la unto sobre la zona en el brazo de Emmett, pegando ahí el papel para que luego se dibujara lo que se quería tatuar. Ahí fue cuando lo vimos, y gire los ojos, mientras que Jasper suspiraba resignado, el ególatra se iba a tatuar la frase "I'm too sexy, I´m too hot for you girl".

-¿es una jo…-pero Jasper se detuvo porque ya conocía en Emmett y era en serio. Tomando la maquina sostuvo el brazo de Emmett y le dijo.

-esta es una aguja 3, no es tan profunda…-le instruyo, a lo que no dándole importancia, Emmett hizo un gesto para que siguiera.

-cinco dólares a que en menos de 10 minutos llora.- propuso Jasper en murmuro, y yo asentí.

-yo creo que va a durar al menos 12…-y estrechamos la mano. Tan pronto como la maquina comenzó a picarle en el brazo, la sonrisa de Emmett se transformo en dolor y solo duro 2 minutos antes de que lagrimas comenzaran, este tipo de apuesta no me molesta perder. Me levante de mi banqueta y observe los bosquejos, eran algunas fantásticas y otras basadas en lugares o personas reales. Embry se despidió y se marcho a los segundos, y yo seguí con los dibujos, eran arte puro, y era impresionante conocer a alguien con ese tipo de don, de fondo podía escuchar como entre ellos hablaban, cuando sentí el ruido de un motor afuera, y como alguien entraba al galpón.

-hola…-y aunque antes no me hubiera importado esa voz, ahora la reconocería en cualquier lado; era la golfa más grande el mundo y me gire para encontrarla saludando a Jasper, tan pronto, como Swan me vio, abrió los ojos, sonrojándose un poco y note por primera vez, como ella tenía la tendencia de morderse el labio inferior, ese labio que la noche anterior estuvo sobre mi pene.-hola, Cullen…-me dijo pero sin acercarse. Periféricamente, vi como a Jasper se extrañaba por este comportamiento, él siempre era muy observador pero no dijo nada.

-¿los conoces?- me fije en Jake, que dejo la maquina a un costado, mientras que tembloroso con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Emmett trataba de saludar; el chico se saco los guantes, para luego sacarse el buzo que tenía puesto, y pudimos ver como sus brazos, que se veían donde no cubría la camiseta estaba lleno de tatuajes, como si hace tiempo se los estuviera haciendo. Se volvió a colocar los guantes para seguir con su labor, ante un aterrado Emmett.

-si, él…-me señalo, pero sé que lo hizo para no decir mi nombre, era bastante cabeza dura esta puta- es el hermano de Alice…-él asintió sin quitar la vista de su trabajo.- y ellos sus amigos…- la estudie de reojo, estaba con esa ropa negra, unos pantalones grandes para ella, unas zapatillas viejas y un buzo con capucha, también grande; parecía que llevaba puesto una gran bolsa negra.

-muy linda chica Alice…-comento Jake, y no me gusto para nada eso, pero lo contuve-¿Qué pasa, bebe?- un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, no sé porque, ya que el tono utilizado era tan profundo e intimo, como si ellos se conociesen de siempre; y la mire, su nariz si que era pequeña, graciosa y linda en su cara.

-nada, te vine a buscar, Ross llegara a casa dentro de unas horas, y todavía no hiciste tus deberes- él puso cara de cansancio pero al segundo sonrió.

-gracias ¿Qué es lo que harías sin ti, bebe?- quise moverme, no sé porque pero mis pies se querían ir hacia ella o hacia la puerta, cuando la puta Swan fue hacía él, y Jake, dejando un segundo su tatuaje, sonrió, y acercando su cara a la de ella, le beso durante un instante, castamente, para regresar a lo suyo. Apreté los dientes, porque esa boca, que ahora lo había besado ayer estuvo sobre mi pene; muchas veces estuve con chicas que tenían novios, y no me había molestado verlas con ellos, pero ella, la chica que no le dio importancia y me trato como si no fuese nada importante, ahora se estaba besando con un chico menor que ella, haciendo la cuenta, estuve yo, su novio Charlie y ahora Jake. ¿Cuánto le cobrara a él? ¿Le hacía descuento porque era más joven? ¿Se la mamara igual de mal que a mí? Porque no fue la mejor mamada del mundo ¡de eso estoy seguro! Estaba por decirlo, gritarle cuanto le cobraba a él, que servicios le ofrecía, pero no lo hice, solo no pude. Ella se sonrojo un poco, y su vista viajo hacía mi un poco, parecía avergonzada, pero las putas no se avergüenzan, es solo parte de mi imaginación, la chica buena que todos creía que ella era parte de la imaginación de todos, una fachada para ocultar a una puta de primera.

-bueno, mejor me voy…-se despidió, pero antes se giro hacia Jake, que ya no me estaba cayendo bien.- recuerda, tan pronto termines ve a casa, no quiero que tengas problemas…-su voz parecía sincera, era posible que las putas tengan sentimiento también.

-no te preocupes, hoy a la noche dormiremos juntos tranquilamente…-y ella rio desapareciendo por la cortina; no lo pensé, no sé que me impulso a hacerlo, solo mis pies se movieron mientras murmure.

-Alice me dijo que le avisara algo…-y no me quede a esperar a los que los demás dijeran, solo fui corriendo hacia fuera, donde a pocos metros estaba aparcada la motocicleta negra; cuando ella me vio, se quedo petrificada, y por algún motivo, pareció nerviosa.

-Cullen…-saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón mi billetera, y extendí hacia ella el dinero. Ella me quedo mirando confundida.

-son 15 dólares…-no le duro mucho tiempo el acto de hacerse la tonta, cuando parecía entender lo que quería.- tómalos…-impulse mi mano más adelante, y ella aprensiva los tomo.- ese es el precio ¿verdad?.-trago en seco, y aparentaba estar descolocada; pase la mano por mis cabellos, nervioso, porque esto no es lo que yo hago, no es lo que yo soy, y aun así estoy pagando.-ven a mi casa a las 9 de la noche, nadie va a estar hasta la media noche, yo tengo condones así que no es necesario que los traigas ¿de acuerdo?.

Ella endureció el rostro, pero lo había dejado en claro, eran solo negocios entre nosotros, nada más, no tenía que ser considerado o pretender que me interesaba sus sentimientos, era solo un cliente hablándole a una puta. Ella asintió colocándose el casco sobre su cabeza para luego decir.

-a las 9 nos vemos…te dije que nadie maneja el futuro, ni siquiera yo…-no entendí lo que quiso decir, pero no me importaba, solo estaba tratando de entender lo que estaba haciendo, que punto quería probar con todo esto, y que mierda haría a las 9 de la noche.

Tuve que soportar el buen humor de Jasper y Jake, se estaban llevando bien, y también Emmett, aparte de que ya en un momento comenzó a llorar como una niña, cuando Jake le dio color al tatuaje. Ya no me agradaba Jake, jamás fui una persona celosa o posesiva, pero esa unión que se sintió con Swan no me gusto, pero aun así estaba muy inquieto, casi me sentí como un virgen, siendo que deje de serlo hace más de 3 años. Pero era una situación nueva para mí, jamás había pagado por sexo y ahora lo estaba haciendo, antes tenía que gastarme en procurar no dañar a la otra persona o saber si le gusta lo que hago, sería egoísta, ya que pago solo por sexo no por fijarme las emociones de los demás. Cuando nos fuimos del lugar, Jake se retiro junto a nosotros, y vi la que él tenía una motocicleta, azul, la misma que había entrado en la casa de Swan y no sé porque, apreté los dientes de bronca.

Por suerte, mis viejos se fueron junto a Alice como habían acordado, no quería retroceder en mis planes, más que nada porque me estaban carcomiendo la cabeza; es una puta, es una puta, es una puta, me repetí, y ahora me acostaría con ella, solo espero que no tenga ningún virus que sobrepase el condón. Más de una vez considere vestirme mejor, pero retrocedí en la idea, ya que solo ella haría su trabajo, el que pague de ante mano y nada más; así que me deje mi pantalón de algodón junto con una camiseta sin mangas, y cuando estaba por ser las 9 y ella no venía me comencé a poner nervioso. Hasta cierto punto era mejor, no era bueno que siguiera con esta estupidez, que siquiera considere en acostarme con esa golfa fea, pagar por sexo ¿Qué mierda paso por mi cabeza?

Y todo se evaporo de mi cabeza cuando escuche el sonido del timbre; tratando de no mostrar que estaba desesperado, fui hacia la puerta después del tercer timbre. Tomando valor, tragando una gran bocanada de aire, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con ella, ahí me entere cuan baja era en comparación mía, apenas me llegaba al pecho; ella se saco la capucha que tenía puesta, y también entro a la casa, mirando por todas partes, pero sin hablar. Me hice a un costado y di unos pasos para luego girarme hacia ella; parecía nerviosa, pero no podría asegurar, lo cierto es que no la conocía bien, de hecho, no la conocía para nada.

-¿no hay nadie?- pregunto en voz baja, pase la mano por mis cabellos, para quitar cualquier tensión, y apoyándome sobre la pared cruzando los brazos, dando a entender que estaba en control de todo, le dije.

-si, te dije que regresan a la medianoche..- ella asintió, abriendo los ojos, pero sin dejar de mirar el piso, como si estuviera pensando en algo más.

-así va a ser más fácil…-murmuro, pero sin moverse de su lugar. Sus cabellos estaban hacia adelante, y lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, era algo hasta cierto punto, intrigante.

-tengo curiosidad Swan ¿Cuánto te paga Jake por tener sexo contigo?- su cabeza disparo hacia mí, sorprendida- vamos puedo resistirlo, sé que debes tener más clientes, solo tengo una pregunta ¿no le molesta a tu novio? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Charlie?- y se quedo estática un segundo, antes de comenzar a reír como una loca, cosa que me dio bronca pero la contuve, después me desquitaría cuando la penetre con fuerza.

-tu mente si que trabaja peor que la mía, parece que no, pero piensas mucho…-y más relajada dejo su mochila a un costado de la puerta.-me sorprendes, Cullen, ahora sé que hice bien en elegirte…-no pude decodificar eso, cuando alegre, golpeo las manos.-bueno, ¿Dónde lo haremos?-no quise discutir con ella, al menos no antes de fornicarla, y fui hacia la escalera.

-vamos, y no dejes tus cosas en el pasillo, no quiero que nadie las vean si deciden llegar antes…-le informe, y sentí como levanto la mochila del piso, jamás pensé que pagaría por sexo, y ahora lo estaba haciendo, y la cuestión estaba, que si seguía contradiciéndome, en cualquier momento afirmaría que soy hombre para luego a la noche terminar siendo mujer.

La escuche tararear una tonada, y me sonaba de algún lado, me gusto como su voz se percibía tan baja y suave; pero aleje cualquier tipo de bienestar que algo respecto a ella pudiera ocasionar, eran negocios, yo tendría sexo y ella haría trabajo, nada más simple y sin complicaciones. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, no pensé lo que haría, solo deje que mis ganas de hacer lo quería me manejen, por lo que me senté en la cama mirando hacia la entrada; Bella detuvo un poco, y asintiendo un poco la cabeza, como si tuviera una conversación interna, entro en la pieza.

-cierra la puerta.-le ordene y ella lo hizo, dejando su mochila a un costado de la puerta, dándose vuelta para verme nuevamente, pareció cohibida, pero era todo parte de mi imaginación, nada más, todo era su trabajo, su maldito trabajo.-quítate la ropa…-y ella me miro pasmada, sonreí un poco, era más que probable que mi maldito labio se torciera.-pague por algo que aun no vi, quiero saber en que gaste 15 dólares, Swan.-achico un poco los ojos, y mirando hacia cualquier lado, comenzó a sacarse el buzo que tenía; pude apreciar la piel de ella, era muy blanca, y tenía una cicatriz larga en el antebrazo derecho, profundo. Ella siguió con su tarea, para después de sacarse las zapatillas, fue directamente para sacarse el cinto de su pantalón; por un segundo sus ojos fueron hacía mí y más sonrojada agacho la cabeza, evadiendo mi mirada. Me apoye hacia atrás, sosteniéndome con mis codos y estire mis pies, cualquier duda que haya tenido desapareció, más que nada porque no sé veía nada mal, muy delgada pero no del todo chocante, y no era la primera chica que estaba desnuda enfrente mío ni tampoco la última, de eso estaba más que seguro.

Se detuvo quedándose solo con una remera con mangas, también grande, por lo que pude apreciar, su braga eran de algodón, no la lencería sexy que me imagine, sino una con corazones; pasaron unos segundos, y suspire pesadamente.-vamos, Swan, desnúdate…-ella estaba más que roja y me irrito porque me gusto que pareciera avergonzada, como si estuviera nerviosa al estar conmigo, tenía que recalcarme que ella era una golfa y yo solo un cliente.-no tienes nada que no haya visto antes, a menos que tengas tres tetas, eso si que sería emocionante…-bromee y ella sonrió por lo bajo- esto es lo que haremos…-no sé porque tuve compasión con ella, seguro que en unos años sería stripper aparte de puta, pero al menos tendría algo de consideración, aunque no sé porque.-yo me saco la remera y tu la camiseta junto al corpiño, yo el pantalón y tu la bombacha ¿de acuerdo?.-ella frunció el ceño para asentir lentamente; así que lo hice, sentándome pase mis manos por mis costados para sacarme la camiseta y ella primero saco dentro de la ropa el corpiño, para luego sacarlo, jamás entendí como las mujeres pueden hacer eso. Escuche como saco aire fuertemente, para luego girarse, dándome la espalda, me estaba por quejar, pero ella comenzó a sacarse la remera, la piel se denotaba tan suave, aunque lo que llamo mi atención, fue la cicatriz de su lado derecho, que llegaba hacia la mitad de su columna, era una línea larga y profunda. No pensé en eso, ya que su espalda se veía tan delicada, aun con la cicatriz me gustaba; así que me saque el pantalón y le avise.-ya me saque el pantalón…

A lo que ella puso sus manos a los costados de su braga para luego sacarla lentamente, fue descubriendo su trasero y aunque era pequeño, como toda ella, se veía lindo, rico como para morderlo, cosa que después haría. Sonreí ante la idea de morderla un poco, y espere a que ella tomara la iniciativa y así lo hizo, girándose hacía mí. La cicatriz que comenzaba desde su espalda, iba hacia su costado, hasta llegar, en forma curva, hasta donde comenzaba su pecho, era profunda, larga y gruesa, vieja se notaba por el color; pero deje de lado eso, sino que me quede con esos pezones, eran chicos, pero se veían firmes, llenos y muy masticables. Baje un poco la mirada y su vagina tenía pelos, no muchos, pero no me molestaba, sino que ocultaba lo que quería tocar; ella se mordío el labio, mientras que sus cabellos caían tratando de cubrir sus pechos.-¿te molesta mi marca?

Tal vez si me hubiera molestado, pero tenía un cuerpo tan distrayente que no era de mayor preocupación esa marca.-ven aquí…-levante mi mano y ella caminando lento, lo hizo, tan pronto como tome su mano, sentí una ligera corriente, que me desconcertó, era como si una corriente eléctrica, saliera de mi cuerpo para ir al de ella, o tal vez fue al revés, no podría asegurarlo. La coloque entremedio de mis piernas, que estaba abiertas; pase mi mano derecha agarrando uno de sus pechos, y apretarlo mientras que mi otra mano, hizo lo mismo con una nalga suya, era suave, si era suave e hizo palpitar mi corazón. La escuche gemir, y sonreí llevando mi cabeza hacia el pecho libre , abriendo la boca tome su pezón entre mis labios, chupándolo con firmeza. Jadee, no pude evitar hacerlo, solo lo hice, porque me gustaba el sabor, y un olor comenzó a filtrarse en mis fosas nasales, era Fresia, el aroma a Fresia salvaje, fuerte, dulce, rico. Sentí los dedos de ella se hundieron en mi cabello, atrayendo mi cabeza a su pecho, y seguí mamando su pezón, era tan deliciosa, que apreté más su nalga mientras podía sentir como la anticipación me dominaba, como la sangre viajaba por las venas rápidamente y como ella, estaba a cada momento más caliente. Me separe un poco para luego mirarle a la cara, estaba muy sonrojada, y esa tonalidad se esparcia por todo su cuerpo, por lo que sonreí.-tienes unas muy lindas tetas…-sin quitar mis ojos de ella, pase a su otro pecho, tomando un pezón entre mis dientes para estirarlo un poco, ella comenzó respirar agitada, invitándome a hacer más.

Me moví hacía atrás atrayéndola a ella, para que se recostara sobre mí, sus ojos chocolates parecían tan profundos, llenos de deseo y entonces, ella hizo lo inesperado, bajo su cabeza, para reposarla sobre mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón, y parecía como si estuviera calma de pronto; por un segundo creí que se estaba formando intimidad entre nosotros, y no podía caer en un truco tan tonto, era solo coger nada más, esa era la cuestión.

-¿si te quiero besar son 3 dólares más?- ella se estremecio tan pronto termine de decir eso, y después de un segundo, levanto la cabeza para con una sonrisa sobradora, decirme.

- Si, Cullen, puedes tener un polvo conmigo, el resto es otro precio…-aprete la mandíbula; y estaba por putearle, cuando escuche el ruido de un motor afuera, mis padres junto a Ali, había llegado antes. Note como ella se desespero, a lo que quiso moverse de encima de mí, pero pasando mis brazos alrededor de ella, la encarcele. Ella me miro histérica.

-ellos no van a ver la moto, van a entrar por la cochera…no te vas a ir, yo pague por sexo y ahora lo tendremos…-abrió los ojos llenos de miedo, y reí, bajando la cabeza besándola por la fuerza, mientras que trataba de irse de mis brazos. La puta Swan va a aprender que conmigo no se juega.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo.<em>

(*)The twilight Zone: "la dimensión desconocida", programa yanky más viejo que la mierda pero muy bueno, era cuentos cortos sobre hechos paranormales.


	4. su vagina, mi pene y el puto tatuaje

_El siguiente fic posee lemmons, así que si les gusta ya saben, un comentario no me viene nada mal, besos._

_Bueno, gracias por las review, aunque aviso que solo actualice porque estoy bloqueada con otro cuento, "la dulce agonía…", y para ayudarme a escribir, hice este. No estoy muy conforme pero espero que les guste, besos._

_Disclaimer: los personajes les pertenecen a Meyer , solo la historia es mía._

* * *

><p><strong>Su vagina, mi pene y el puto tatuaje<strong>

Lucho bajo mis brazos, tratando de liberarse por lo que puse más peso de mi cuerpo sobre ella mientras me enfoque en sus asustadas facciones, y no deje mi labor, tratar de dominar su boca. Mi lengua logro entrar en su boca, y ella quería expulsarla para zafarse de mi, era difícil disfrutar del beso más que nada porque ella movía sus piernas desesperadamente para que yo me moviera por encima de ella, y me irrite porque me hacía sentir como un maldito abusador cuando sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas; quite mi boca de la suya para luego tapar cualquier queja suya con mi mano y la mire con odio.-cálmate Swan…- le ordene pero ella siguió tratando de liberarse temblando.-…ellos no nos van a escuchar…-le aclare lentamente esperando que ella comprendiera, y aparentemente lo hizo porque dejo de luchar pero seguía temblando ligeramente bajo mío. No parecía asustada, lo estaba, cada poro suyo despedía miedo, por lo que suspire profundamente y quite mi mano de su boca moviéndome lentamente de encima de ella. Sentándome en la orilla de la cama pase mi mano por mis cabellos sin mirarla.-…jamás pague por sexo, así que no sé…-trate de explicar, no sabía que mierda estaba haciendo, pero por un segundo tuve miedo de lastimarla, no porque lo fuera a hacer sino porque ella así lo pensó, fue fácil de leerlo en su rostro.

Sentí como se acomodó en sobre el colchón pero no dijo nada por un rato, mientras escuchamos como Alice caminaba hacia su cuarto desde el otro lado de la puerta, la sabana se movió y escuche como ella aclaraba su garganta.-lo siento…-pronuncio bajamente.-pensé…-se calló un rato antes de continuar.- me asuste cuando llegaron tus padres y Alice…-levante un poco la cabeza, y ella estaba sentada en la cama tapándose con la sabana , pero se podía observar el contorno de su cadera, no era muy delineada pero si se podía apreciar lo sedosa que su piel era ¿Qué tipo de crema se pondrá para que se sienta así? Suspiro profundamente, mordiendo su labio inferior y casi me perdí en ese movimiento, y quise volver a probar ese labio, por lo que inclinándome hacía delante, enfocado en su boca que era carnosa y roja, pose mis labios entre medio de los suyos para poder tantearlos y eran placenteros; no profundice el beso, pero sin quitar mis ojos de sus orbes, que se abrieron sorprendidos, tome un pedazo de su labio mordiéndolo ligeramente, logrando que tiemble bajo mío. Y…. volvió a pasar, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espina y estoy seguro que salió de sus labios, yendo por todo mi cuerpo estimulándome, por lo que tome todo su labio inferior con mis dientes, estirándolo un poco, y fue impresionante como su respiración aumentaba junto a ese sonrojo de su cuerpo.

Solté su labio, y baje mi mirada hacía donde estaba la sabana, ya que el sonrojo que nacía de sus mejillas se expandía hasta sus hombros, por lo que curioso tome la sabana y descubrí sus pechos, que también tomaban una tonalidad rojiza. Sonreí por que jamás había visto algo así y coloque mis dedos sobre uno de sus pezones, tocando esa zona, estaban erectos, estimulados y calientes. Lo masajee un poco, logrando que su corazón palpite fuerte, podía sentirlo, y baje mi rostro para volver a tomarlo con mi boca; no sé porque me pareció rico, ya que se me hizo agua la boca chupando con fuerza, sentí las manos de ella sobre mis hombros temblando y creo sosteniéndose, ya que respiraba agitadamente. Pase mis manos por su cintura obligándola a que se recostara sobre el colchón por lo que, sostenido por mis brazos y piernas me posicione encima de ella; no deje mi tarea, era pequeño en mi boca, pero se sentía tan bien, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccione en consecuencia. Ya podía percibir las ganas, no había manera que no pudiera hacerlo, de seguro que se podía apreciar atreves de mi bóxer la erección; saque mi lengua, marcando su pezón, y me separe un poco para ver como mi saliva se deslizaba por su teta. La mire y ella se mordía su labio con fuerza, subí y colocando mi rostro a solo centímetros de distancia de ella, le asegure.-…tienes suerte no haberte arrancado el labio ya…- ella frunció el ceño, abriendo un poco la boca pero no dijo nada, sentí el calor que su cuerpo expedía, y coloque mis labios sobre su oído.-…bájame el bóxer…

Espere que ella lo hiciera, pero no se movió, la mire a los ojos y estaba cohibida.-…Cullen…-irritado, apreté los dientes, porque no hacía nada de lo que le pedía, baje mi mano para, mediante la sabana, tocar su entrepierna, marcando con mis dedos la entrada de su vagina. Ella se tembló, impresionada, y creí que palideció un poco. Comencé a refregar, de arriba para abajo, para que lo sienta, no había marcha atrás, mi miembro ya palpitaba y no me importaba una mierda nada, solo estar dentro de ella. Ella quiso cerrar sus piernas, pero coloque una entre medio para no dejar que lo haga; su rostro pareció sufrir mientras que seguí moviendo mis dedos, abriendo mediante la sabana sus labios, de dejar que dos dedos sigan tocando dentro de ella. Ella movió su cabeza hacía su lado, apretando sus labios pero dejo salir un pequeño jadeo.-…Cullen…tus padres…-me recordó y me había olvidado que ellos habían llegado, pero no deje de mover mis dedos, mientras que la sabana que se estaba mojando con sus jugos; gire mi cabeza había atrás tratando de escuchar que pasaba del otro lado de la puerta, cuando sentí la mano de ella se aferraba a mi brazo, apretando duro, sentí como suspiraba en forma dificultosa cuando mi dedo pulgar presiono un poco entre medio de sus labios inferiores.-…¡oh!...

Sonreí un poco pero sin perderme lo que pasaba afuera, por más que mis músculos se fuesen endureciendo y me costase mantenerme enfocado. Del otro lado sentí como Alice hacía ruido desde su habitación, por lo que regrese hacía la puta de Swan que seguía apretando mi mano, no sé si para quitarla o para yo siguiera moviendo mis dedos, mientras que su otra mano se aferraba en una almohada a lo que mantenía apretado sus dedos. Visualice su zona pélvica y ya estaba mojada la sabana junto a mis dedos, el olor a su sexo fue aumentando mezclado con ese aroma a Fresia que parecía que su mismo cuerpo lo reproducía. Levante un poco mi cuerpo, para liberar una de mis manos y así quitarme el molesto bóxer, quería entrar, necesitaba entrar, ya me apretaba el pene de lo que quería entrar. Perdida, cuando quite mi mano de su vagina, me miro y sin resistencia dejo que quitase la sabana de encima de ella.- no solo tú te puedes divertir, Swan…-ella pareció no comprenderlo, cuando logre bajar mi bóxer lo suficiente y elevo un poco su cabeza notando mí ahora roja erección. Me palpitaba y casi podía sentir como mi sangre se agolpaba en mi falo, coloque mi otra pierna en medio de las suyas, abriéndolas a lo que me arrodillaba; agarre sus piernas, moviéndola hacía mí, colocándolas alrededor de mi cintura. Me concentre en su vagina, y estaba tan mojada, que no sé que paso por mi cabeza, solo lo hice y solté una de sus piernas para luego pasar un dedo por sus labios, que fueron tan calientes e hinchados, para tomar un poco de sus jugos y lo chupe.

Ella no era agría, aunque el sexo oral no fuese lo mió, había degustado un par de vaginas y no me gustaba, el sabor no era generalmente de lo más agradable, pero con ella me gusto, un toque salado y viscoso, que se adhirió a mi lengua. Aunque no lo quise hacer, cuando lo pensé me dio vergüenza ¿Qué mierda me pasa? Y no quise mirarla, y trate de no darle importancia como me gusto tomarle los jugos ¿Qué creí que era? ¿Vino blanco? Agarre mi falo y fui posicionándolo en la entrada de su vagina, abriendo con la cabeza un poco sus labios. La mire de reojo, y note terror en sus ojos, a lo que tapaba su boca con su mano.-…Cullen…-salió como un suplico, y no lo comprendí, hasta que golpearon del otro lado de la puerta. Fui rápido en mis movimientos, cuando ella entro en pánico, y quiso liberarse, por lo que empuje mi cuerpo hacía delante rápidamente, introduciéndome de una sola vez dentro de ella.

Sentí resistencia cuando me abrí paso dentro de ella, mientras que ella se tapaba la boca, como si quiera gritar, coloque mi cuerpo encima de ella; ella me quiso quitar con un brazo, que temblaba, de encima de ella pero lo tome para separarlo a un costado. Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y me asuste que le haya dañado.-…Swan…-murmure, y ella soltó el aire contenido de sus pulmones, como si le costase respirar, estirando su mentón hacía atrás dejando que más lágrimas aparecieran. No me moví, por más que se sintiese tan caliente y estrecho dentro de ella, mientras que volvieron a golpear la puerta. Le di tiempo para que se adaptara, ya su mano no tenía tanta fuerza y estaba dejando de luchar, y quito su otra mano de su boca, para darse más aire dejando escapar un ligero quejido adolorido. Todo mi cuerpo estaba desesperado, porque mi maldito pene palpitaba, haciendo palpitar mi cabeza, y dentro de ella se estaba acomodando a mi entrada. Trague con fuerzas, porque me estaba costando mantenerme quieto y ella seguía temblando bajo mió, consiguiendo estimular más a mi pene, ya que sentía el continuo movimiento nítido pero fluido.-…Swan…- reitere y me miro a los ojos, parecía adolorida y temerosa.

-Edward…-me llamo irritada Alice del otro lado de la puerta, y la bese, porque no iba a dejar que me detenga, ya estaba dentro y no me iría. Ella no respondió al principio, por lo que comencé a mover lento, tan despacio para que no le moleste y a mí no me vendría mal bajar la tensión de ella, ya que estaba paralizada. Sus labios se abrieron un poco, dejando entrar mi lengua dentro de ella, y empuje de nuevo, para que me sienta, estaba ahí y ella me rodeaba caliente, estrecha y tan mojada que me dejaba deslizarme sin problemas. Quite presión de su mano de un costado de la cama y ella lo llevo hasta mi hombro para sostenerse; su interior vibraba, alimentando mi falo, ya casi podía sentir como las venas de este, hinchadas, frotaban dentro de ella. Mi lengua se movía, guiando a la suya, al igual que mi cadera lo hacía con la suya, aun no había iniciativa por parte de ella, sino que dejaba que yo la moviera con mi ritmo.- ¡vamos! Edward…-siguió del otro lado Alice, pero mi corazón apenas podía palpitar en forma normal, bombeaba con fuerza, esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo. La corriente que salía ahora no solo de sus labios sino también de cada parte de su cuerpo, me envolvía y me costaba no aumentar mis estocadas, por lo que seguí entrando y saliendo tenuemente, y el respiro de ella me estaba aturdiendo, me sonaba tan profundo, provocador.

-sube tus piernas…-me separe diciéndole, y me quede concentrado en su rostro, como su sonrojo se acrecentó, sus ojos chocolates se oscurecían y una gota de sudor cayo de mi frente hacía la suya. Ella subió un poco las piernas, pero me dio la impresión que no tenía las fuerzas suficiente, por lo que levante mi tronco, separándome de ella, para usar mis dos manos y así manejar sus piernas, que las subí más, dándome más profundidad dentro de ella. Swan abrió más los ojos, era impresionante lo grande que eran, porque me sintió dentro de ella y me dio la ligera sensación que estaba tocando un lugar dentro de ella que le estaba gustando. El deseo estaba en su cara, con un ligero desconcierto, pero no detuve mi cadera, y mi falo salía más libre dentro de ella para tomar más potencia para entrar. Sonreí un poco, ya que sus manos se movían sin realmente saber que hacer con ellas sino que iban desde el colchón hacia su cabeza para tomando algunos de sus cabellos. Su interior apresaba cada vez más, y me estaba coaccionando a que siga mi trabajo, yo le estaba dando una muy buena follada y ella lo disfrutaba.

-¡Edward!- grito Alice. Apreté los dientes.

-Déjame en paz….-grite, a lo que salí de ella para volver a entrar pero con tanta fuerza que moví un poco su cuerpo, Swan casi no lo soporta porque se tapo la boca, ahogando un grito; y por un momento me sentí mal, porque estaba siendo a cada momento más rudo, quise hablar, cuando me golpeo la verdad….ella era un puta, el maldito acto que le molestaba dentro de ella no me engañaba, por lo que aumente mis penetraciones, con más fuerza y velocidad, su interior me impulsaba a hacerlo, y su maldito sonrojo me estaba confundiendo junto a sus expresiones de sentirse perdida.-¿no te das cuenta que me estoy follando a tu amiga?- me burle, y Swan se concentro en mi, sorprendida y hasta cierto punto herida, así que tome su pierna derecha, subiéndola, colocándola sobre mi pecho, dándome más ángulo y más entrada.

-que ordinario que eres…-me critico Alice sin creerme, a lo que seguí deslizándome dentro de Swan que apenas podía controlarse y yo tampoco, no podía moderarme, era su calor, ese sonrojo y como esa sensación de electricidad me asaltaba para estar dentro de ella. El aire estaba escaseando y ya me dolía mi pene dentro de ella, ya que me apretaba, no había nada concreto, era mucho en poco tiempo y sus ojos chocolates eran demasiados fuertes como para dejar de verlos.-…má, Edward no viene…-aviso del otro lado y creo que se fue. No podía dejar de sentirlo, aunque quería, era más lo que necesitaba impulsar, no me dejaba respirar correctamente, y podía sentir el fuego que era su vagina y me estaba quemando. El fulgor fue apretando mis músculos, haciendo que tiemble y no podía dejar de impulsarme dentro de ella; Swan se mordía el labio y me incline un poco para tomar una de sus tetas, que danzaban en todas direcciones ante mi continua irrupción dentro de ella, para apretarla, eran hermosas, pequeñas y quería volver a probarlas. Me estaba agitando, cansando hasta el extremo y se sentía tan bien, eran tan bueno, casi…adictivo su interior. Y cuando escuchamos que un auto se iba, seguramente mis padres, ella abrió la boca, dejando escapar un jadeo.

-¡demonios!- apreté los diente, mis bolas temblaban y se contraían, su interior tan pequeño a cada momento; ella trato de levantarse como si buscase aire pero cayo enseguida nuevamente hacía el colchón cuando ya sus caderas seguían mi ritmo, torpemente pero con mi misma velocidad. Gruñí, aunque jamás había percibido que podría realizar tal sonido, no podía controlarlo, ya que se sentía tan bien y no podía…aumente el impulso cuando lo sentí llegando y ella aferro sus dedos en sobre uno de mis brazos, mientras que su otra mano fue hacía sus ojos tapándolos; el temblor de ella junto ese como su vientre se movía me dio la pauta, baje mi mirada hacía su vagina, para ver como la penetraba cuando note algo que se mezclaba con sus jugos y había manchado mi pene. Quise darle forma pero entonces ella contorsiono su cuerpo, curvando su espalda y esa imagen fue lo único que necesite por lo que me apure y salí de dentro de ella, visualizando como ella jadeaba, sin poder canalizar el orgasmo, haciendo que tomara mi falo, que se había comprimido, dándole un par de masajes y no falto mucho, ya que ella no manejaba su cuerpo y eso era impactante.

Las ganas, esa presión y casi dolor, donde cada parte de mí dejaba de existir para ser parte de mi miembro, el calor que impulsaba las descargas, lo apretado y se iba liberando, saturando el aire y no dejándome más posibilidad que terminar ahí mismo. Tire mi cabeza hacía atrás, no podía dominarlo, era mucho y mi mano me ayudo a sacar lo que faltaba permitiendo que el orgasmo potente y demoledor me habitase. Cuando sentí que las últimas gotas caían, me sentí pesado y volví a verla, ella trataba de respirar aunque aun le costaba mucho y yo deje caer lentamente mi cuerpo a un costado de ella; hundí mi rostro en el colchón sintiéndola próxima a mí, tratando de calmarme, pero mis parpados me pesaban y estaba tan agotado, como si hubiese sido un maratón sexual, había algo que me molestaba y no sabía que, una pregunta que podía captar. Quise pensar, y solo me gusto como el olor a Fresia estaba en mi colchón, aspire un poco el aroma y volé mientras que creo que ella habló.

El frío me estaba rodeando y palpé mi cama para buscar la frazada, no la encontré por lo que tuve que abrir mis ojos para buscarla porque ya estaba haciendo frío; mi habitación estaba oscura, y me sentía tan cansado, por lo que trate de entender donde estaba mi frazada. Respire un poco y el aroma se filtro, el olor a Fresia y lo recordé…Swan, había fornicado a la puta de Swan. Rápidamente prendí la luz de mi velador y no estaba en la cama, e incluso no estaban las sabanas sino que había otras apiladas a un costado para preparar la cama. No entendí ¿Dónde mierda estaba? ¿Ahora aparte de golfa era ladrona de sabanas usadas? Me senté mejor en la sabana y busque mi móvil en la mesita para ver la hora, eran ya las dos de la mañana y me parece que Swan hacía rato que se había marchado. No entendía que mierda había hecho con las sabanas, hasta que observe mejor sobre la mesita de luz y vi una nota, la tome para luego de enfocar mejor mi vista, leer.

"si deseas realizar otra sesión, Cullen, solo avísame y arreglo mis horarios. Pd: las sabanas las lave y están en la secadora, no voy a dejar que tu madre limpie el desastre.

Mi número es xxxxxxxxxxxx. Atentamente, Isabella Swan."

Me quede duro por un segundo, tratando de asimilar que carajos pasaba por la mente de esa golfa…gire los ojos y estire la frazada para taparme, ni que hubiese sido una buena follada, ¡la golfa apenas se movió! Es decir ¡yo hice todo el puto trabajo! Es una golfa de mierda que ni servía para coger, así que me acurruque y me dormí, ella delira si cree que la voy a llamar.

-¿Qué crees? ¿Debería hacerme otro?- pregunto observando su tatuaje Emmett en el espejo, no sé porque tenía que sacarse los pantalones para verlo. Tome aire y seguí concentrado en "The grand theaf" y ahora me estaba fornicando una puta en un muelle; es gracioso saber que en la vida real me folle una en mi cama. Desde hace una semana que no veo a la puta de Swan, el entrenamiento se había intensificado, según el entrenador estábamos fuera de forma, aunque lo cierto era que no encontraba un lanzador así que estábamos en aprietos, ya que estaba desesperado por hacerlo. así que el entrenamiento y las clases no me daban mucha tiempo para cruzarme con la puta esa, como tampoco estaba mucho en casa, no escuchaba a Alice hablando de ella y como ni quería saber de ella, ya podía afirmar que ya había sacado la curiosidad de acostarme con una puta de mi sistema. Podía sentir la mirada de reproche de Jasper en mi nuca y eso me estaba irritando.

-ya basta, Jasper…-le advertí, pero le escuche resoplando a mi lado.-ya pareces que te la están poniendo de lo mucho que te quejas, de seguro que te va a gustar cuando lo hagan así que deja de quejarte…

-cállate idiota…-me grito, y yo gire mis ojos mientras echaba a la puta del auto sin pagarle, si tan solo hubiera hecho lo mismo en la realidad…ni siquiera fue una follada decente, mierda.-…esta es la tercera puta que agarras y ni siquiera fuiste a buscar el arma…-me critico, a lo que me encogí de hombros, incluso en los videojuegos Jasper es el mismo, puro trabajo y ninguna diversión.

-podría hacerme un águila también…-y me concentre en el juego o sino mataría a ambos. Después de que casi me agarrara a trompadas con Jasper cuando siguió quejándose como un marica y Emmett se aburriera de estar en calzoncillos en su habitación, fue tiempo de ir a buscar algo de comer; no había muchas ganas de salir, hacía frío y la verdad es que me dolía el culo por todo lo estábamos entrenando. Pero a Jasper no le gustaba conducir y a Emmett le había sacado el auto por un mes, así que yo era el puto chofer de estos imbéciles; fuimos hacía la tienda, ya era de noche, pero como mañana no tenía entrenamiento, una noticia excelente, me podía quedar hasta tarde en lo de Emmett. Cuando llegamos, no pude evitar notar la moto azul, y la reconocí enseguida, era la de Jacob, y no me gusto mucho; no es que me cayera mal el chico, pero como dije, es un chico y….no me cae mal…para nada. Entramos a la tienda y fui directamente en busca de algunas papas fritas, juro que esas cosas serían mi perdición; tome dos paquetes grandes para luego pensármelo mejor y tomar otros dos, con Emmett había que estar siempre prevenidos. Y fui hacia donde esos estúpidos estaban, cerca de las bebidas frías, donde me encontré con Jacob, que estaba hablando con esos dos idiotas.

Tan pronto como me vio me sonrió, y juro que no me cae mal el chico es solo que…imite su gesto levantando la mano.-Jacob…-salude.

-hola, Edward…-no me cae mal pero….pase la mano por mis cabellos, ya queriendo irme y me di cuenta que no habían tomado ninguna bebida ¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación para abrir el refrigerador?

-…y creo que colores querían más irreales ¿no crees?- Emmett seguía con el estúpido tatuaje, a lo que Jacob asintió un poco pero creo que no le gusto la idea; Jasper tomo dos botellas de gaseosas de dos litros, y Jacob busco un poco más en la heladera, hasta que saco varias latas de cerveza para ponerlas en la canasta.- ¿Qué haces?- demando divertido y Jacob no entendió.-no sé como serán las cosas de donde vienes, pero aquí la mamá de este mal follado…-señalándome con la cabeza, y solo me limite en girar los ojos.-…es la jefa de policía y te va a poner las esposas si te ve…-se lo parecía pensar antes de sonreír.-..Aunque me gustaría que la sexy Esme me apresara. Edward ¿le gustará mi tatuaje?- Jasper disimulo la risa pero Jacob no la controlo riendo con fuerza, y no es que no me guste el chico pero…

-imbécil…-me enoje, y el chico se calmo un poco para hablar.

-no te preocupes nadie me va a detener…-tomo unas 6 latas ¿Cómo mierda las va a sacar de acá?-…nos vemos…-se retiro hacia el otro lado de la tienda. Observamos hacía su dirección hasta que Jasper expresó.

-¿crees que tenga una identificación falsa?-yo fui en busca de maní salado, no es que no me guste el chico solo que me importa tres mierdas su vida. Cuando tomamos lo necesario para una cena nutritiva llena de snacks y bebidas, fuimos hacía la caja, donde casi más me choco con Jasper que estaba en frente mio, lo estaba por empujar cuando vi cual era el motivo que le obligo a quedarse quieto a él y a Emmett. Era una chica…no, no, no era una chica, era una Mujer, creo que la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida, sus piernas eran largas que se marcaban perfectamente en un jean tan ajustado que rodeaba un perfecto culo. De perfil sus contornos eran perfectos, tan hermosos, como esas tetas grandes que tenía, seguro que mi pene se deslizaría perfectamente entre medio de sus tetas grandes; su pequeña cintura le daba un excelente figura, sus cabellos rubios caían suavemente por sus hombros, unos grandes anteojos negros cubría casi todos su rostro, pero se veía ese rouge rojo, y jamás creí que un cigarrillo se vería tan hipnótico en la boca de nadie. No era el único pasmado por ella, sino que el dependiente y varios hombres y mujeres que estaban ahí se habían fijado en ella, y sin ningún disimulo.

Ella parecía irritada, esperando que el empleado cobrara las cosas que había seleccionado, levanto la mano, enfrente de los ojos del pobre joven, que tendría unos 25 años y estaba nervioso por lo hermosa que ella era. Trono sus dedos en forma ruda mientras sacaba el cigarrillo de su boca para llamar su atención, aunque no creo que la falta de atención del joven sea el problema sino la demasiado atención que le estaba dando.- ¿eres idiota?- pregunto cortante y con eso rompió ese aspecto angelical que tenía.- ya me cobraste dos veces el pan…-le aviso, por lo que el joven se sonrojo por su descuido, con esas tetas y escote que tenía no lo culpaba por no prestar atención. Fui hacía la caja junto a Jasper, para esperar que llegase mi turno para se atendido, y pude ver mejor el culo de la mujer, redondo, parado, perfecto para poner un pene caliente.

-señorita…-dijo bajamente el hombre que no podía encontrar la manera de hablarle.-no esta permitido fumar aquí…- no sé que mirada ella le habrá dado ya que retrocedió un poco antes de bajar la mirada y seguir cobrando los productos. Ella resoplo molesta y de pronto visualice a Jacob que se aproximaba y sonriendo hacia nosotros dejo cerca de las los productos de ella, las cervezas entre otras cosas. Él se acercó hacía ella para quitarle el cigarrillo de la boca y ponerlo en la suya, la joven se quejo un poco pero la abrazó agitando la cabeza.

-no se fuma aquí adentro…- le advirtió divertido y soltándola, tomo las bolsas preparadas yendo hacía la calle.- adiós chicos…-se despidió hacia nosotros, y la rubia se giro, levantando sus anteojos y descubrí unos atractivos ojos azules, y ella era hermosa. Tenía un poco de ojeras, pero cada parte de su rostro era perfecto; me pareció que nos estudiaba, y note como el imbécil de Jasper, saludo con la mano. Ella levanto una ceja como si no le hubiera gustado nada lo que veía, y se giro sacando su billetera pagando la cuenta; guardo lo que le faltaba en algunas bolsas, y dejando una lata de cerveza la abrió mientras que se iba, le escuche murmurar.

-que cuidad de idiotas…-tan pronto como se fue, fui hacía el dependiente que aun estaba aturdido por ella ¿Cómo para no estarlo? ¿Con terrible mujer? Pero agite la cabeza, recuperándome, puse los snacks para que los cobrara cuando me entere que me faltaba una gaseosa y buscando a Emmett, el estúpido seguía en el mismo lugar, petrificado, con la boca abierta, con una cara mezclada entre lo depravado y retrasado.

-creo que se murió…-aseguro Jasper y pase por la mano molesto.

-Emmett ¡mueve el culo!- le ordene, y él pareció reaccionar, con el rostro sorprendido.

-chicos…creo que me enamore…-me parece que hubiera sido mejor quedarme jugando a los jueguitos.

Cuando terminamos de pagar, fuimos hacia el aparcamiento, y aun estaban ahí, ella estaba terminando su cerveza sosteniendo con la otra mano algunas bolsas. Jacob ya tenía puesto el casco y las piernas de ella rodeaban su cintura, en si no me importa el chico, aunque me gustaría saber ¿Cómo hizo para salir con esa mujer? Era hermosa y era obvio que tendría más de 20 años ¿Qué mierda tiene? Ya se había acostado con Swan y ahora con esta mujer ¿era retrasado? ¿Pagar por sexo con algo tan feo como Swan si tenía ese culo y tetas para él solo? ¿Quién mierda pagaría por acostarse con Swan? …y mejor me concentro en otra cosa….es lo mejor. Abrí la puerta del auto, y los ojos de la rubia se enfocaron en nuestra dirección, inclinándose un poco delante le dijo algo a Jacob, que agito la cabeza. Encendió la moto, y ella jamás se puso el casco sino que su cabellera rubia se alboroto en el aire cuando se fueron a toda velocidad.

-¿Cuál era el problema con ella?- y me gire hacia mis amigos, Jasper se encogió de hombros, pero Emmett era otro tema, estaba de nuevo petrificado, con un rostro de retrasado y los ojos bien abiertos y una gota de baba se le caía por la barbilla.

-Emmett…-le grite asqueado y él reacciono, mirándonos sorprendido.

-creo que me embarace de ella…-tiene razón mi mamá cuando dice que Emmett no esta bien, nada bien.

Estire un poco mi espalda, mis músculos estaba entumecidos y agotados, por suerte hoy no habría entrenamiento, pero tuve que ir a mi casa antes de ir a clases porque me había olvidado mi libro de historia, y desayune ahí, Emmett seguía con el culo arriba cuando nos fuimos con Jasper. Como mamá siempre le da de comer a todos los refugiados del mundo, invito a desayunar a Jasper; por suerte, no dijo nada cuando vio a papá con el delantal naranja haciendo el desayuno, sé que este secreto horrible de mi familia iba estar bien cuidado por él. Alice seguía dando vueltas, yendo desde su habitación hacia la cocina pero cuando llegaba hacia la mesa se iba nuevamente, como si quisiera decir algo. No le preste atención, es Alice y eso conlleva muchas cosas.

-puedes convertirte en el mejor litigante del mundo, Alice, pero no va a pasar…-advirtió mi madre sin quitar su vista del periódico, y ya eso llamo mi atención; ella resoplo fastidiada. Quite mi vista de mi café y pregunte.

-¿Qué paso? Porque si a ella le dan algo yo también quiero…-avise y mi madre giro los ojos.

-¡vamos! No va a ser muy grande ¿por favor? – suplico usando el truco de los ojitos, pero eso no sirvió así que me di cuenta que era algo grande y que a mis padres no le gustaba la idea para nada. Papá puso su nueva invención en la mesa y no dude, el hombre tiene buena mano para la cocina y siempre probaba nuevas recetas. Jasper tomo un pedazo de la croqueta para luego asentir satisfecho.

-si que esta bueno, señor Cullen…-lo cual enorgulleció a mi padre, que le dio una sonrisa.

-¿si Bella se tira de un séptimo piso tu también lo harás?- no sé que tenía que ver la golfa en esto, pero no me gusto, nada bueno podía salir de ella, ni siquiera follaba bien. Al estiro las manos exasperada.

-es uno pequeño, ni te darás cuenta…-Mamá bajo el diario y ahí ya era el punto donde ya no se podía hacerla ceder en nada.

-no, Alice…ni uno chiquito ni grande, nada…-Alice se sentó molesta al lado de Jasper, que sin pedirle permiso le arrebato la croqueta que tenía en la mano para comerla ella.

-¿de que me perdí?- volví a preguntar, y mamá me indico.

-tu hermana se quiere hacer un tatuaje…te lo advierto si te haces uno antes de ser mayor de edad, te arranco las bolas ¿me entendiste, Edward?- no sé porque siempre que me quiere inculcar algo mis bolas están involucradas.-…no porque Bella tenga uno significa que tu lo tengas que tener…-fruncí el ceño, porque la golfa no tenía ninguno, la vi desnuda, no tenía tan mal cuerpo e incluso no me molesto la cicatriz, pero no vi ningún tatuaje.

-¿hace mucho que lo tiene?-pregunte sin realmente quererlo, y me volví concentrar en el café, sé que no vi ningún tatuaje, seguro que se lo hizo hace poco, tal vez se tatuó la tarifa que cobra por una follada de mierda.

-si, hace como dos años…desde que tiene 14 años…-señalo alto Alice.- no es grande, lo tiene en la nuca; eso era posible, no vi su nuca.

-no sé como la madre de ella le deja hacerse tatuajes y conducir una moto…-se quejo mamá. Al no dijo nada por un rato, y quería saber que decía su tatuaje, ya que su piel era muy blanca, pálida y seguro que se vería espectacular un tatuaje en constracte.

-es pequeño…-repitió Alice, tome otro sorbo de café.-… solo dice Charlie…- sentí como el café se me juntaba en la garganta pero no lo pude tragar, me atragante un poco y alguien golpeo fuertemente mi espalda para que no me ahogara.

-¿estas bien, Hijo?- papá se preocupe y asentí, ya no necesitaba el café, la golfa de mierda se acostó conmigo, me cobro teniendo hace dos años novio y encima se tatuó su nombre…que golfa de mierda, no sabe dar una buena mamada, ni sabe coger…no sirve para nada…puta Swan…creo que tengo plata encima, espero verla a la tarde.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo.<em>


	5. el libro esta listo

EL LIBRO ESTA LISTO

A QUIENES LE GUSTARON, Y ESPERO QUE AUN SIGAN INTERESADOS, ACA LES DEJO EL LINK DEL LIBRO BASADO EN EL FANFICTION "BEAUTIFUL FREAK", ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN. TAMBIEN DEJO EL LINK EN MI PERFIL, SINO VISITEN MI CUENTA EN FACEBOOK Y AHÍ LO PUEDEN ENCONTRAR, GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

Para descargar :busquen el link en mi perfil.

O bajo el usuario en facebook:

Josenso di farias.

O en mi blog (pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil):

josensodifarias. blogspot .com . ar /

gracias por leer y lo único que pido a cambio es que lo compartan, gracias


End file.
